Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut
by Bookworm El V
Summary: Neville Longbottom tritt sein erstes Jahr als Kräuterkundelehrer an - und muss feststellen, dass in seinem Traumberuf einiges anders läuft, als er sich das vorgestellt hat. Da gilt es mit allerlei Problemen fertig zu werden. Und eine Hochzeit zu planen...
1. 1 Kapitel

**Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut** von **Bookworm El V**

_Disclaimer: Fast alles gehört Mrs Rowling, nur OCs, Ausführung und Fehler sind meine._

_Ja, was soll ich euch erzählen? Mein Beitrag zum Frühjahrskalender 2012 kam so gut an, dass ich noch am Tag der Veröffentlichung ins DDG befohlen wurde... und mit der folgenden Aufgabe wieder raus kam:_

_Also, Lieblingswürmchen! Wie ich schon andeutete: Ich hätte gern weiterhin etwas über Professor Longbottom gelesen, und zwar als Fortsetzung zu deiner Kalenderstory. Die fand ich prima. Und am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn du ihn erzählen lässt, wie sich HGSS annähern. Meinst du, das geht? OS, kleine Story, große Story, mit Bücherwürmern, ohne, ganz egal. Hauptsache, *hust*, ein bisschen romantisch, wenn es geht mit Abenteuer, Wortgefechten, und viel Nevilletypischen Kommentaren. Zeit? Solange du brauchst. Aber wenn's geht, dieses Jahr noch, ok? Danke!_

_Gewidmet ist das erste Kapitel attack09, der ich diese Aufgabe verdanke. Hat großen Spaß gemacht, Wölfchen!_

_Hier noch der Link zu meinem Kalenderbeitrag, der Vorgeschichte:_

_Offene Worte -_ http:/ . net/s/7977354/21/Das_Rudel_macht_den_Fruhling

1. Kapitel

Gemächlich schlenderte ich über die Ländereien auf das Schloss zu. Inzwischen war November, das Schuljahr war in vollem Gange, und ich war in meinem neuen Beruf als Kräuterkundelehrer angekommen. Hin und wieder schickte ich noch eine Eule an Pomona (sie hatte mich quasi dazu genötigt, sie mit Vornamen anzusprechen, sobald klar war, dass ich ihr Nachfolger werden würde), um sie um den einen oder anderen Rat zu bitten, aber alles in allem kam ich wunderbar zurecht.

Heute hatte ich erst ab dem Nachmittag Unterricht, aber dennoch ließ ich mein Mittagessen bei Hannah im Tropfenden Kessel ausfallen, um in Hogwarts noch einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Selbst das machte mir immer noch gewaltig Spaß, auch wenn einige meiner Schüler dabei den größten Stuss der Welt zusammenschrieben. Aber... ich versuchte mich in Geduld. Immerhin wusste ich, dass nicht jedem jedes Fach liegt – aus eigener Erfahrung.

Als ich am See vorbei kam, winkte ich Hagrid zum Gruß zu, doch er sah mich gar nicht; er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Riesenkraken, der zum Spielen an die Oberfläche gekommen war, dazu zu bringen, seinen Maulwurffellmantel wieder rauszurücken. Hagrid platschte fluchend im Uferbereich herum und grabschte nach dem Mantel, den der Krake immer knapp außer Reichweite des Halbriesen hielt.

Man sah den beiden an, dass sie ihren Spaß an der Sache hatten.

Ich grinste vor mich hin, hoffte aber im Stillen, dass Hagrid nicht alle blaugrünen Grundnesseln platt machte, die so spät im Jahr noch im seichten Wasser wuchsen.

Wenig später (verfluchte Trickstufe... die eine im dreistufigen Absatz im Korridor des Lehrerzimmers vergaß ich ständig!) saß ich zusammen mit Filius und John Broom, dem Lehrer für Muggelkunde, im Lehrerzimmer bei einer Tasse Tee. Filius und John waren in eine Unterhaltung über verschiedene sinnbeeinflussende Zauber vertieft; ich gab mir alle Mühe, Gregor Urquharts Geschmiere von Handschrift zu entziffern und hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Die wunderbar einträchtige Stimmung im Lehrerzimmer genoss ich. Von den fachlichen Diskussionen, die gelegentlich hitzig wurden, einmal abgesehen, verstand sich ein Großteil meiner Kollegen ausgezeichnet. Nur Hermione und Professor Snape bildeten die Quotenstreithähne – doch da gerade keiner von ihnen im Lehrerzimmer war, war es entsprechend ruhig, und ich kam mit der Aufsatzkorrektur voran.

Zum Mittagessen ging ich mit meinen beiden Kollegen zusammen, wo ich dann auch auf den fast vollständige Rest der Lehrer traf. Hermione und Minerva saßen nebeneinander und nickten mir nur zum Gruß zu, als ich ebenfalls am Lehrertisch Platz nahm.

„Na ja, die Idee, verstärkt Sport an der Schule einzuführen, halte ich ja prinzipiell nicht mal für schlecht... aber McLaggens besserwisserische Art geht mir so dermaßen auf die Nerven, dass ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann, auf die Dauer mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten", erzählte Hermione gerade, wobei sie sich immer wieder einen Löffel voll Kürbissuppe in den Mund schob.

„Zumal ich da was habe läuten hören, dass McLaggen nicht nur ein berufliches Interesse an deiner Person hat", fügte die Schulleiterin trocken hinzu. „Hallo, Neville. Möchten Sie auch von dieser Suppe? Oder haben Sie schon bei Ihrer Verlobten gegessen?"

Ich bejahte die erste Frage, verneinte die zweite und runzelte die Stirn. „McLaggen? War der nicht in unserem sechsten Jahr im Quidditch-Team?"

Hermione nickte. „War er, ja. Jetzt ist er – dank seiner ach-so-großartigen Beziehungen – im Zaubereiministerium gelandet, in der Abteilung, die früher Ludo Bagman geleitet hat. McLaggen will regulären Sportunterricht hier einführen."

„Hmmm", machte ich und probierte einen Löffel von der Suppe. Ausgezeichnet, auch wenn ich Hannahs lieber mochte. „Was für Sport denn? Und wer soll sich darum kümmern?"

Meine Lieblingskollegin seufzte leise. „Keine Ahnung. Das will er alles noch mit mir besprechen, aber ich habe offen gestanden wenig Lust, mich dafür mit ihm bei Madam Puddifoot zu treffen – das hat er nämlich vorgeschlagen."

Ich griff nach meinem Becher Kürbissaft, um mein Grinsen dahinter zu verstecken. Hermione war nicht die einzige, der es nicht gefallen würde, wenn sie eine Verabredung mit McLaggen hätte.

Meine Chefin durchschaute mein Manöver sofort, denn sie warf mir einen kurzen Blick und ein verhaltenes Lächeln zu.

In diesem Moment betraten allerdings die Lupins die Große Halle, und ich musste keine unauffällige, pantomimische Antwort geben.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag machte ich mich noch einmal auf den Rückweg von den Gewächshäusern zum Schloss, wo ich ein kleines Büro hatte. Ich nutzte es selten, aber es war ganz praktisch, dort die Hausaufgaben zwischenzulagern, die ich nicht zur Korrektur mit nach Hause nehmen wollte.

In der Eingangshalle warf ich einem Automatismus aus Schülertagen folgend einen Blick auf die Stundengläser. Überrascht zog ich die Brauen hoch. Gryffindor hatte im Laufe des Nachmittags fünfundsiebzig Punkte eingebüßt. Was da wohl schon wieder schief gegangen war?

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es schon auf dem Weg in mein Büro erfahren sollte.

„Sie sind immer noch der mit Abstand unfairste Mensch, der mir je untergekommen ist!", fauchte Hermione.

Mit wem sie sich da stritt, wusste ich schon, ehe ihr Gegenüber den Mund aufmachte. Ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen – musste ich auch nicht, denn die beiden Streithähne standen in einem Seitengang. Sie würden mich nicht sehen.

„Aber, aber _Professor_ Granger", schnurrte Professor Snapes Stimme. „Wo ist denn Ihre _Professionalität_, auf die Sie so viel Wert legen? Ihre Löwen haben mit den willkürlich zur Explosion gebrachten Kesseln ihre Schulkameraden gefährdet. Sie wissen das."

„_Fünfundsiebzig_ Punkte für etwas abzuziehen, was Sie nicht beweisen können, ist von _Ihrer_ Seite aus unprofessionelles Verhalten!"

Kopfschüttelnd, aber leise lächelnd und unbemerkt – obwohl Professor Snape meine Anwesenheit vermutlich schon mitbekommen hatte, immerhin war ich nicht gerade ein Leisetreter –, setzte ich den Weg zu meinem Büro fort. Vielleicht sollte ich doch in die kleine Wette einsteigen, die Minerva, Irma, Poppy und Tonks da am Laufen hatten...

* * *

Im Dezember legte sich eine **Hundskälte** über ganz Großbritannien. Für die paar Minuten, die ich vom Tropfenden Kessel nach Hogwarts brauchte, musste ich mich dick in mehrere Lagen Kleidung hüllen, wenn ich keinen Schnupfen riskieren wollte. Es schneite zwar nicht, aber dafür wehte ein schneidend kalter Wind, der sämtliche Wärmezauber innerhalb von wenigen Minuten einfach durchdrang.

Im Schloss prasselten zwar warme Feuer, aber man war besser dran, wenn man seinen Mantel anließ – der elende Wind pfiff durch alle Ritzen. Einzig im Kerker war die Temperatur einigermaßen moderat, wie man mir sagte. Konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass es da immer frostig war und man da nichts anderes als Kälte gewohnt war.

Die Gewächshäuser waren zum Glück magisch beheizt und gut isoliert – eine wunderbare Renovierungsmaßnahme, auf die Pomona seinerzeit bestanden hatte, als Hogwarts wiederaufgebaut wurde. Das ersparte es mir, den Alraunen Socken und Handschuhe anziehen zu müssen.

Mir war dennoch eisigkalt, als ich endlich mit meinem Unterricht für diesen Tag fertig war. Ich beschloss spontan, mir noch einen heißen Tee im Lehrerzimmer zu gönnen, ehe ich nach Hause zu Hannah apparierte. Meine Schüler waren immer wieder davon beeindruckt, dass ich im Tropfenden Kessel lebte. Und mir machte das tägliche Pendeln weniger aus, als ich eigentlich angenommen hätte – zumal mir das Apparieren keine Schwierigkeiten machte. Weder zersplitterte ich mich, noch litt ich unter der Übelkeit, die viele Hexen und Zauberer hinterher plagte.

In der Eingangshalle warf ich meinen obligatorischen Blick auf die Stundengläser – Gryffindor lag erfreulicherweise an der Spitze. Ich schüttelte über mich selber den Kopf. Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern... eigentlich sollten wir über so etwas hinaus sein. Waren wir aber leider nicht. Ich hatte es immer noch in Fleisch und Blut... kein Wunder, dass das das Lieblingsstreitthema zwischen Hermione und Professor Snape war. Oder auch Quidditchspiele. Als enger Freund von Hermione wusste ich ja, dass sie sich _eigentlich_ nicht die Bohne für Besen und Quaffel interessierte – und doch war ich nicht überrascht gewesen, als ich sie eines Tages in der Bibliothek angetroffen hatte, eingegraben in allerlei Nachschlagewerke zum Thema. Sie hatte zwar beteuert, dass sie sich nur für ihr Gespräch mit Cormac McLaggen und seinem Sportausschuss vorbereiten wollte, aber ich hatte meine Zweifel, dass sie den bulligen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter meinte, als sie leise „Der alten Fledermaus werde ich zeigen, wer hier Recht hat... von wegen Präzedenzfall..." murmelte, sobald ich mich abgewandt hatte. Dass Gryffindor im vorherigen Quidditchspiel haushoch verloren hatte, tat sein Übriges zu meinen Zweifeln...

Völlig in Gedanken vertieft wie ich war, hörte ich das Getrappel von kleinen Füßen, die in einem Mordstempo um die Ecke wetzten, erst zu spät.

„Uuuuuffff!", entfuhr mir, als ein kleiner Junge mit türkisfarbenem Schopf in mich hineinrannte. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt ich ihn fest, ehe er zu Boden gehen konnte.

„Neville!" Teddy Lupin guckte mich treuherzig aus großen Augen an. Der Blick war bekannt dafür, dass er alle weiblichen Schlossbewohner sofort zum Schmelzen brachte – bei mir zog er also nicht.

„Warum haben wir's denn so eilig, junger Master Lupin, hm?", wollte ich wissen und ließ den Sechsjährigen los.

Teddy lebte mit seinen Eltern hier, seit Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut war. Remus hatte den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste inne, Tonks war immer noch Aurorin – allerdings übernahm sie meist Innendienst oder leitete Fortbildungsmaßnahmen. Weil sie Mutter eines so jungen Kindes war, weigerte Kingsley, der seit Ende des Krieges Zaubereiminister war, sich, ihr gefährliche Einsätze zu geben. Und wenn Vollmond war, übernahm Tonks die Unterrichtsstunden ihres Mannes.

Da Teddy also fast seine gesamte Kindheit hier verbracht hatte, kannte er sich im Schloss aus wie kein Anderer. Nicht einmal George Weasley konnte ihm das Wasser reichen.

Apropos George Weasley! Das, was Teddy da hinter dem Rücken hielt (ich war ja nicht blind!) sah mir verdächtig nach einer Verpackung von „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze" aus.

„Teddy?"

Er druckste rum. „Na jaaaah..." Widerwillig reichte er mir die Verpackung.

Das Bild einer roten, langstieligen Rose schmückte die Packung. „Blütenzauber" stand da drauf. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Grinsen an meinen Lippen zupfte.

Ein Grinsen, das ich schnell wieder versteckte, als weiteres Fußgetrappel – diesmal schwerer – das Herannahen weiterer Kinder ankündigte.

Mühsam behielt ich meinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, als vier Fünftklässlerinnen – zwei Hufflepuff und zwei Ravenclaw – um die Ecke schlitterten. „Da ist er ja!"

Teddy zog den Kopf ein, grinste aber breit. Ich hob eine Hand, um mir über meinen nicht-vorhandenen Bart zu streichen, damit die Mädchen mein eigenes Grinsen nicht sahen.

„Professor Longbottom!", krähte Margerite Abbott, eine Cousine von Hannah. „Sehen Sie uns mal an! Er war das!"

Daran zweifelte ich nicht. Teddy mochte zwar die Gabe seiner Mutter haben und sein Aussehen nach Belieben verändern können – was ihn zum Liebling aller Mädchen der Schule machte –, aber er war eindeutig der Sohn eines Rumtreibers. Oder er verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit George Weasley, seinem nicht-so-heimlichen Idol.

Jedes der Mädchen hielt eine rote Rose in der Hand, zweifellos ein Geschenk von Teddy. Und jedes der Mädchen hatte ein sehr abenteuerliches Make-up im Gesicht; die Palette reichte vom Abbild einer Rose auf beiden Wangen bis hin zu echten Rosenblättern anstelle von Augenbrauen.

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Verpackung in meiner Hand bestätigte ich meinen Verdacht. _Reiche deiner Verehrtesten einfach diese wunderbare Rose mit der Aufforderung, den Duft zu genießen, und erfreue dich daran, dass selbst das hässlichste Mädchen für dich erblüht._

Ich warf Teddy einen scharfen Blick zu. „Und? Möchtest du den Damen was sagen?"

Teddy setzte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln auf.

* * *

Teddys Rosenaktion sorgte in den nächsten Tagen noch für einiges an Heiterkeit unter den Schülern, denn es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass man am besten nichts anfasste, was der Junge einem reichen wollte.

Da seine Streiche aber im Allgemeinen harmlos waren (Poppy hatte das Blumen-Make-up innerhalb von zwei Minuten zum Verschwinden gebracht), nahm ihm eigentlich niemand seine Kapriolen übel. Lediglich Tonks schien peinlich berührt, aber selbst Remus konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht ganz unterdrücken, wenn man ihn auf seinen _ungeratenen_ Sohn ansprach.

Argus Filch jagte Teddy – sehr zu dessen Vergnügen, so, wie er quietschte –, einmal quer durch die Eingangshalle, weil er die Politur für die Rüstungen mit altem Bratfett... _angereichert_ hatte.

Und John Broom tobte wie ein verschnupftes Walross, als Teddy ihm in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück eine nasenbeißende Zuckerzange reichte.

Aber die meisten Leute – betroffen oder nicht – lachten herzlich.


	2. 2 Kapitel

2. Kapitel

Doch so sehr Teddys Streiche mich auch amüsierten, langsam aber sicher näherten meine Gedanken sich einem anderen Thema: Im Sommer würden Hannah und ich heiraten. Und ich war hibbelig. Oh, ich hatte keine kalten Füße, und Hannah auch nicht, da war ich mir sicher.

Hibbelig war ich aber dennoch. Ich würde nur einmal im Leben heiraten, da durfte ich das auch sein. Heute – dem vorletzten Samstag vor Weihnachten – half ich Hannah im Tropfenden Kessel aus. Virginie, das Mädchen, das normalerweise kellnerte, hatte sich die Griselkrätze eingefangen und würde wohl mindestens bis Weihnachten ausfallen.

Da ich immer noch gelegentlich meine Tollpatschigkeitsanfälle hatte, hatte Hannah mich hinter die Theke gestellt und übernahm das Kellnern selber. Wäre ich nicht schon in meinem Traumberuf untergekommen, würde es mir auch gefallen, hier mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, und das nicht nur aushilfsweise.

Ich trocknete mit einem Schwenk meines Zauberstabes die frisch gespülten Gläser ab, als die Eingangstür sich von Muggellondon her öffnete, und die Lupins mit einem Schwall eisigkalter Luft den Raum betraten.

Mundungus Fletcher, der vor einer halben Stunde über seinem Feuerwhiskey eingeschlafen war, schreckte auf und hob den Kopf vom Tresen. „Tür zuuuuuu", heulte er.

Da musste ich ihm ausnahmsweise zustimmen, denn es war immer noch unerhört kalt. Wenn das so weiterging, würde ich die Alraunen doch mit Winterausrüstung versorgen müssen...

Remus bat Hannah um drei extragroße Tassen heiße Schokolade, ehe er sich mit seiner Familie an einem Tisch in der Nähe des Tresens niederließ.

„Mum, gehen wir in die ,Magische Menagiere'?", wollte Teddy wissen.

Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Hannah und kümmerte mich um die heiße Schokolade, konnte aber nicht umhin, dem Gespräch der Lupins zuzuhören. Jeder, der schon mehr als drei Sätze mit Teddy gewechselt hatte, wusste, dass er sich zu Weihnachten sehnlichst einen Minimuff wünschte. _Ich_ wusste ja, dass er einen bekommen sollte...

„Warum sollten wir denn, Teddy, Schatz?", hörte ich Tonks' Stimme mit einem Schmunzeln darin.

Woraufhin Teddy gleich zehn bis zwanzig Gründe parat hatte, warum er ganz dringend einen Minimuff brauchte.

„Er ist schon süß, oder?", murmelte Hannah mir zu, als sie die fertige Schokolade holte.

Ich grinste sie an und küsste sie verstohlen. „Sag bloß, du willst auch so einen?"

Meine wunderhübsche Verlobte schenkte mir ein spitzbübisches, aber strahlendes Lächeln. „Du etwa nicht?"

Mein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

Eine halbe Stunde später schmiss Hannah Mundungus eigenhändig raus (ich bewunderte diesen tatkräftigen Zug an meiner Verlobten sehr), weil er angefangen hatte, die Leute anzupöbeln.

Seufzend wandte sie sich mir zu. „Wenn der Idiot sich am helllichten Tag schon volllaufen lassen will und sich dann nicht benehmen kann, soll er in Zukunft wieder zu Abe gehen. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf sein Gepöbel."

„Hat Abe ihm nicht auch schon vor Jahrzehnten Hausverbot erteilt?", wollte ich wissen. Ich reichte Hannah eine kleine Packung Bertie-Botts-Bohnen, damit sie die an Teddy weitergeben konnte. Das war eine Eigenheit, die Hannah schon bei der Übernahme des Kessels eingeführt hatte – jugendliche Gäste bekamen immer irgendeinen Naschkram.

Hannah strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und nahm die Bohnen. „Doch, stimmt... wenn Fletcher so weiter macht, kann er bald keinen Fuß mehr irgendwo reinsetzen..." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Mir langt's auch mit ihm. Er kann ja gerne hier durchkommen, aber hier wird er nichts mehr trinken. Ich geh ihm hinterher und sag's ihm. Gibst du Teddy die Bohnen?"

Und so kam es, dass ich, als ich an den Tisch der Lupins trat, Zeuge eines im Zischelton ausgetragenen Streits wurde.

„Du hast das letzte Wochenende also komplett mit deinen Aurorenfreunden verbracht?", sagte Remus, mit einem leisen Knurren in der Stimme.

Tonks seufzte. „Schatz, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass Juliet in einer Krise gesteckt hat, weil es mit ihrem Ex-und-hopp-Freund mal wieder nicht geklappt hat. Sie hat geheult, was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Sagen, sorry, ich hab keine Zeit?"

„Sie hat dich das ganze Wochenende lang vollgeheult?", grummelte Remus zurück.

Teddy warf mir einen genervten Blick zu, als ich bei ihnen ankam. „Kannst du ihnen mal sagen, dass sie aufhören sollen, zu streiten? Ich hab mich sooo auf diesen Ausflug heute gefreut..."

Ich hob einen Mundwinkel, wuschelte Teddy durch die Haare – gerade trübsinnig mausbraun – und warf meinen Kollegen einen kurzen Blick zu. „Lass dir den Tag nicht kaputt machen, Teddy. Deine Eltern sind ja selber Schuld, wenn sie sich hier anmeckern, anstatt mit dir ein der Winkelgasse Spaß zu haben."

Remus warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu, den ich aber ignorierte. Natürlich hatte ich mitbekommen, dass Remus in letzter Zeit oft sauer war, wenn Tonks sich abseilte, gerade wenn Vollmond war. Tonks wiederum war sauer auf ihren Mann, da der mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollte, dass Teddy ihn jemals in Wolfsform sah – warum auch immer. Und Teddy war inzwischen so wild darauf, seinen Vater in anderer Gestalt zu sehen, dass sein Gequengel jeden Monat vor Vollmond allen im Schloss auf die Nerven ging.

In diesem Augenblick rief mich ein anderer Gast zu sich an den Tisch, um zu bezahlen, daher bekam ich den weiteren Verlauf der Streitereien nicht mit.

Zumindest nicht, bis Hannah ein paar Minuten später mit gerötetem Gesicht und klappernden Zähnen wieder herein kam. Sie nickte mir kurz zu – also hatte sie Fletcher gefunden.

„WARUM, Remus?", ertönte da Tonks' Stimme in voller Lautstärke. „Warum verstehst du nicht, dass dein Sohn einfach nur neugierig ist, und warum geht es nicht in deinen verdammten Dickschädel, dass er dich auch dann noch als Vater akzeptiert, wenn er dich als Wolf sieht?"

Im Tropfenden Kessel war zur Mittagszeit natürlich einiges los, aber jetzt hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen gehört.

Im Nu war Hannah bei den Lupins. Remus war blass vor Zorn, Tonks hatte flammend rotes Haar und rote Flecken im Gesicht, Teddy wirkte einfach nur aschgrau, wie er zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl hockte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Hannah die Lupins in unser Hinterzimmer verfrachtet.

Ich wusste nicht, was sie ihnen dort erzählte, aber als sie eine Viertelstunde später wieder heraustraten, hielten Tonks und Remus Händchen. Ob demonstrativ oder nicht, konnte ich nicht beurteilen.

* * *

„Sag mal... was war da vorhin los?", wollte ich von Hannah wissen, stützte mich auf den Ellbogen und beobachtete, wie meine Verlobte ihre hüftlangen Haare auskämmte, während ich schon im Bett lag.

„Du meinst mit den Lupins?" Sie wartete meine Antwort nicht ab. „Das ist... selten dämlich. Remus graut es davor, was passiert, wenn sein Kleiner ihn als Wolf sieht. Tonks hält das für Schwachsinn, hat es aber inzwischen aufgegeben, dagegen anzureden. Und weil Teddy in letzter Zeit verstärkt dahinter her ist, seinen Vater zu sehen, schafft sie ihn – zumindest, wenn Vollmond auf ein Wochenende fällt –, zu ihrer Mutter. Gerade, damit Remus' Wunsch respektiert wird." Hannah hielt inne und kämpfte mit einem hartnäckigen Knoten in ihren Haaren.

„Und das passt Remus auch nicht, weil sie dann nicht bei ihm ist, wenn er sich zurückverwandelt?", schloss ich.

Hannah nickte und murmelte etwas von starrsinnigen Männern, während sie an ihrer Bürste zerrte.

Als Hannahs eigener starrsinniger Mann hielt ich es für meine Pflicht, ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen. Ich stand auf und nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand. „Lass mich das machen."

Sie lehnte sich an mich und ließ mich gewähren. „Weißt du... ich hab die Befürchtung, dass Remus sich da selber ins Bein beißt, wenn er seine Frau so angeht."

Da konnte ich nur nicken. Trotzdem... Lupins Situation war nicht einfach, und wir wussten alle, dass er da empfindlich war. Teddy akzeptierte das „haarige Problem" seines Vaters völlig, aber er war auch noch nie einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf bei Vollmond begegnet.

Dass Remus sich davor fürchtete, seine Sohn Angst zu machen, war absolut verständlich. Dass er seine Frau so anging... war es nicht.

Als ich mit Hannahs Haaren durch war und die Bürste beiseite legte, stand meine Verlobte von Hocker vor ihrem überfüllten, unordentlichen Frisiertisch auf, drehte sich zu mir um und legte die Arme um mich. „Aber lassen wir mal die Lupins... sag mir lieber, ob du dir inzwischen Gedanken gemacht hast, wo wir heiraten und flittern wollen!"

Ehe ich ihr überhaupt antworten konnte, küsste sie mich schon.

* * *

Doch so ganz gingen die Lupins mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Und offenbar war ich damit nicht allein. Mehr als einmal beobachtete ich, wie Minerva und Hermione im Wechsel mit Remus stritten – und hier konnte es kaum um ungerechte Punktverteilung oder den Quidditch-Cup gehen, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn Professor Snape und Hermione aneinander rasselten – was auch jetzt noch mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit geschah. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wer dabei mehr Spaß hatte.

Da die Kältewelle immer noch anhielt, kam ich inzwischen nicht mehr darum herum, die Alraunen in warme Winterklamotten zu stecken. Vor zwei Wochen hatte ich schon damit angefangen, die Hauselfen darum zu bitten, mir die von Hermione immer noch fleißig gestrickten und von den Elfen verschmähten Mützen und Socken einzusammeln. Winky war zwar nicht besonders glücklich mit dieser Aufgabe, aber sie brachte mir genug Sachen, damit ich alle Alraunen warm einpacken konnte.

Da mir der Schrei der Alraunen aus meinem eigenen zweiten Schuljahr noch _sehr_ gut in Erinnerung war, sorgte ich dafür, dass an diesem Nachmittag kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien keine Schüler im Gewächshaus waren, setzte mir Ohrenschützer auf und machte mich an die schweißtreibende Arbeit. Mir wurde sogar richtig warm dabei!

Gerade hatte ich einer besonders widerspenstigen Alraune rosa Söckchen über Füße und Hände gestülpt (Hermione konnte keine Handschuhe stricken, und ich konnte es mir nicht erlauben, wählerisch zu sein!) und sie wieder in ihren Topf gepackt, als die Tür zu Gewächshaus drei aufging.

Ich fuhr herum, um denjenigen, der da so leichtfertig hereinkam, anzuschnauzen, und erblickte Professor Snape. Ich riss mir die Ohrenschützer herunter. „Sie haben wirklich Glück, dass ich die Alraune gerade eingegraben habe, Professor!"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer, mit dem ich bisher nicht viel zu tun gehabt hatte – von den gelegentlichen Streits mit Hermione abgesehen, deren Zeuge ich mehr oder minder freiwillig geworden war –, hob nur eine Braue. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte den Moment nicht abgepasst, _Professor_ Longbottom?"

Ich schnaubte nur. Früher wäre ich bei dem Tonfall sicherlich zu einem verschüchterten Mäuschen zusammengeschrumpft, aber das hier war mein Fachgebiet, hier ließ ich mir auch von einem Professor Snape nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen.

Wie gerufen fing der Blumentopf, der hinter mir stand, auch schon an, durchdringend zu wimmern. Ich sah, wie Professor Snape bei dem Geräusch das Gesicht verzog, und grinste in mich hinein, ehe ich der jammernden Alraune im Topf einen Silencio anhexte – was ihr auch nicht passen würde, und was man im Allgemeinen auch nicht machte. Aber mit Ohrenschützern würde ich nicht erfahren, was Professor Snape hier wollte, und ohne Ohrenschützer hätte ich nachher Migräne. Da war ein bisschen Pragmatismus angebracht.

„Die mögen die Kälte überhaupt nicht, da jammern sie sogar unter der Erde", erklärte ich und levitierte den Blumentopf an das magische Feuer heran, das Gewächshaus drei beheizte. So ziemlich alle Pflanzen waren inzwischen in der Nähe dieser „Heizung" untergebracht.

„Verstehe", sagte Professor Snape trocken und sah sich um.

Ich wartete ab, denn ich bezweifelte doch sehr, dass er zu einem Höflichkeitsbesuch hergekommen war. Mit verschränkten Armen und gekreuzten Knöcheln (ja, da steckte betonte Gleichgültigkeit dahinter, aber ich musste mir gelegentlich selber noch beweisen, dass ich keine Angst mehr vor Professor Snape hatte) lehnte ich an dem schlichten Holztisch, auf dem ich die Alraunen anzog und umtopfte.

„Haben Sie hier männliche Wald-Bingelkraut-Pflanzen?", fragte er schließlich. „Bei dem Wetter ist es unmöglich, noch welche im Wald zu finden, in der Winkelgasse sind sie überteuert, und ich brauche..."

„... zwei Blätter für Professor Lupins Wolfsbanntrank, ich weiß", schloss ich.

Mit leichter Zufriedenheit registrierte ich, dass Professor Snapes linke Augenbraue um zwei Millimeter in die Höhe gezogen wurde. Ich grinste. „Nur weil ich mich nicht mit Tränken auskenne, _Professor_, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wofür man magische Pflanzen einsetzt. Und dass Professor Lupin ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekäme, wenn in seinem Trank kein Bingelkraut wäre."

Professor Snape nickte knapp – beinahe anerkennend. „Dann haben Sie vorgesorgt?"

„Gewächshaus vier", erwiderte ich ruhig. „Warten Sie, ich begleite Sie. Das Chaos da drüben ist noch schlimmer als hier."

Schweigend wechselten wir das Gewächshaus, und Professor Snape wartete einigermaßen geduldig, bis ich die gewünschte Pflanze schließlich hatte. Als ich zwischen den Pflanzenreihen hervortrat, beugte er sich gerade über einen kleinen Pflanzenkübel, den ich nahe am Fenster platziert hatte.

Die darin befindliche Eisblume gedieh nur bei diesem Wetter, und ich war entsprechend glücklich und stolz, dass es mir gelungen war, eine zu ziehen.

„Woher haben Sie die?", wollte Professor Snape wissen und sah mich mit offener Neugier an.

Ich konnte hinterher nicht sagen, welcher Teufel mich da geritten hatte, als ich spöttisch erwiderte: „Nein, wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Zaubertränkemeister die **Schönheit einer Eisblume** zu schätzen wissen würde?"

Doch anstatt giftig zu reagieren, hob Professor Snape nur einen Mundwinkel zu dem sarkastischen Grinsen, das Hermione immer auf die Palme brachte. „Die Schönheit nicht unbedingt, aber den Nutzen... als Trankzutat ist eine Eisblume nahezu unbezahlbar, weil sie..."

„... Tränke unbegrenzt haltbar macht, ich weiß", schloss ich wieder. Ich grinste.

Diesmal erntete ich offen gezeigte Überraschung von Professor Snape. Eine Premiere. Ich überlegte schon, ob ich Hermione davon erzählen sollte, entschied dann aber, es bleiben zu lassen. Sie würde mir ohnehin nicht glauben...

„Wie viele davon haben Sie? Und wie sind Sie an die Samen gekommen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab noch drei Samen. Wie ich an die gekommen bin... Hannah. Im Kessel konnte jemand nicht zahlen, also hat er Hannah die Samen angeboten, wahrscheinlich, ohne zu wissen, um was es sich dabei handelt. _Ich_ hab es erkannt und Hannah überredet, sie in Zahlung zu nehmen."

„Werden Sie die züchten?"

„Ich arbeite dran. Also – Finger weg von meiner Eisblume! Wenn ich hier meine Kühlkammer bekomme, werde ich in zwei, drei Jahren mit viel Glück genug Eisblumen haben, um Ihnen mal eine abzugeben."

Wieder erntete ich ein Nicken. Und diesmal war die Anerkennung darin deutlich. Ich schluckte meine Fassungslosigkeit herunter. „Also, Professor Snape, brauchen Sie noch etwas aus den Gewächshäusern oder kann ich mich wieder um die Alraunen kümmern, ehe sie Frostbeulen bekommen?"


	3. 3 Kapitel

3. Kapitel

Zu allem Überfluss fing es an dem Tag, als die Weihnachtsferien begannen, auch noch an, heftig zu schneien. Die Schüler, die hier blieben – und das waren einige, denn seit der Wiedereröffnung der Schule war der Weihnachtsball zu einer jährlichen Tradition geworden –, wagten sich in die Kälte hinaus, um entweder auf dem schon lange zugefrorenen Eis Schlittschuh zu laufen oder Schneeballschlachten zu veranstalten. Sehr zum Unmut von Mister Filch, denn so schleppten sie Unmengen an Schneematsch und Dreck mit hinein.

Minerva hörte sich zwar seine bitteren Klagen an und schaffte große Fußabtreter an, ließ die Schüler aber gewähren. Im Stillen gestand sie mir, dass sie deren Ausgelassenheit durchaus genoss.

Ich kehrte noch einmal kurz nach Hogwarts zurück, um ein paar zu korrigierende Aufsätze mit nach London zu nehmen. Beim Fußmarsch quer über die Ländereien musste ich ein paar verzauberten Schneebällen ausweichen, einigen Leuten Punkte abziehen, weil sie Erstklässler kopfüber in Schneewehen tunkten, und ich bewunderte die kunstvoll gestalteten Schneewesen, die die Schüler gebaut hatten, wie Einhörner und Hippogreife.

Als ich das Schloss betrat, wurde ich von einem infernalischen Gebrüll begrüßt. Professor Broom hatte Teddy Lupin – wortwörtlich – am Schlafittchen gepackt und schrie ihn an, wie er es wagen konnte, einen Schneeball mit ins Schloss zu bringen.

„Wenn du hier Schüler wärst, könntest du dich auf die Strafarbeit deines Lebens gefasst machen!", keifte der untersetzte Mann den Jungen an, der ziemlich bedröppelt aus der Wäsche schaute.

Ich entschied, mich einzumischen, und trat auf die beiden zu. Gerade dann kamen auch Hermione und Professor Snape aus der Großen Halle. „Was ist denn hier für ein Geschrei?"

Teddy sah hilfesuchend zu Hermione, doch es war Professor Snape, der ihm zu Hilfe kam. „Lassen Sie sofort den Jungen los."

Oh, diesen kühlen, verächtlichen Tonfall kannte ich. Normalerweise war er an Schüler gerichtet, die wiederholt ihren Kessel in die Luft sprengten, wie ich aus Erfahrung wusste. Dass Broom Teddys Kragen losließ, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt, sollte mich also nicht weiter überraschen.

Der Junge machte sofort ein paar Schritte von Broom weg und ließ den angetauten Schneeball fallen, den er in der Hand gehabt hatte.

Das war der Augenblick, in dem auch Remus dazu kam.

Teddy sah, dass sein Vater die Treppe herunter kam, rannte auf ihn zu und umklammerte seine Beine. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er ihm sagte, aber ich hörte, dass er schluchzte. Es gehörte einiges dazu, den Kleinen zum Heulen zu bringen...

Wütend sah ich Broom an. Wegen eines Schneeballs war so ein Theater völlig übertrieben...

„Professor Broom, finden Sie nicht, dass Sie übertreiben, wenn Sie wegen eines Schneeballes so ein Theater machen?", fragte Hermione da schon mit schneidender Stimme.

Broom warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Sie wissen genau, dass der Bursche allen auf der Nase herumtanzt. _Sie_ wollen vielleicht später mal so ein verzogenes Balg in Ihrem Unterricht haben, aber ich mit Sicherheit nicht."

„Merlin, ein Schneeball! Das ist ein harmloser Klein-Jungen-Streich, und das wissen Sie", mischte ich mich ein und fand mich sofort am anderen Ende von Brooms giftigem Blick.

„Ich sehe schon, ich stehe hier alleine da. _Gerade diesem Kind_ muss mal jemand Disziplin beibringen!"

Remus' Kopf schoss bei diesen Worten herum; der Mann hörte auf, seinem Kind tröstend über den Schopf zu streicheln. „Und warum _gerade_ _diesem Kind_, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen sagen, Lupin", keifte Broom zurück. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, seine gesamte Körperhaltung drückte Aggression aus. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass zumindest Professor Snape mir zustimmen wird, immerhin kam er auch schon einmal in den _Genuss,_ einem Werwolf bei Vollmond gegenüberzustehen."

„Sprechen Sie für sich selbst", sagte Professor Snape kühl und betrachtete Broom mit abschätzendem Hohn. „Außerdem faseln Sie. Sie wissen genau, dass der junge Lupin kein Wolf ist. Er hatte Glück, von dem Fluch verschont worden zu sein. Das Blut seiner Mutter war eindeutig stärker."

„Könnte jederzeit durchbrechen, und dann wären wir jeden Monat nicht nur der Gefahr durch _einen_ Wolf ausgesetzt, sondern durch_ zwei_, einer davon ein _geborener_ Werwolf!"

„Du lieber Himmel, Severus hat völlig Recht, Sie faseln", meinte Hermione kopfschüttelnd. „Dass Sie offensichtlich eine große Angst vor Wölfen haben, ist Ihre Sache, und vielleicht haben Sie die auch nicht grundlos, das weiß ich nicht – aber ich kreide es Ihnen schwer an, dass Sie diese Angst an einem Jungen, einem _Kind_ auslassen, das nicht einmal ein Wolf ist!"

„Der Junge mag kein Wolf sein, aber er schlägt über die Stränge! Er gehorcht niemanden, er tut, was er will, keiner zieht ihn für seine Taten zur Rechenschaft!"

Hermione seufzte und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. „Ich kann kaum glauben, was ich da höre... kann es sein, dass Sie mit Dolores Umbridge verwandt sind?"

Ein kollektiver Laut der Abscheu ging durch die Reihe. Selbst Professor Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Was tut das zur Sache?"

„Oh Merlin... er _ist_ mit Umbridge verwandt!"

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde Broom klar, dass er in keinem von uns einen Verbündeten finden würde. Heftig fluchend zog er von dannen.

Ich sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir hier an der Schule noch einmal so ein Fanatiker unterkommen würde."

„Du musst mit Minerva darüber reden", meinte Hermione eindringlich. „Sie wird es nicht dulden, dass er hier Hasstiraden verbreitet – schon gar nicht gegen Teddy."

Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde mich selber darum kümmern, sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen. Ich möchte euch nur bitten, ein bisschen ein Auge auf Teddy zu haben, wenn er hier alleine rumstromert und noch einmal in Broom rein läuft."

„Brooms Äußerungen waren rassistisch... Remus, du musst dich doch dagegen..."

„Hermione, lass es gut sein, ja!"

„Du bist **stur wie ein dämliches Rennpferd**!", warf Hermione ihm an den Kopf.

Teddy gluckste leise. „Da hat sie Recht, Daddy."

„So ungern ich es auch zugebe, Lupin", mischte Professor Snape sich ein, sah dabei aber Hermione an, „Professor Granger hat Recht. Es ist mir gleich, ob du und Broom euch die Köpfe einschlagt, aber du musst dafür sorgen, dass er deinen Sohn da raus lässt."

Hermiones Kinnlade fiel nach unten, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt. „Seit wann...", setzte sie an, verstummte aber beinahe sofort wieder.

„Seit wann kümmert es mich, ob die Schwächeren geschützt werden, Granger?", schnarrte Professor Snape und starrte sie offensichtlich wütend an.

Ich rieb mir die Stirn. Jetzt ging das wieder los... „Komm, Teddy, wir zwei besuchen die Hauselfen und sehen zu, dass wir eine Tasse heiße Schokolade bekommen, ja? Dein Dad kann sich derweil Broom vorknöpfen, und diese beiden Streithähne hier können sich in aller Ruhe austoben."

Remus, Hermione und Professor Snape warfen mir bissige Blicke zu, aber ich grinste nur und hielt Teddy die Hand hin.

* * *

In der Küche hockte ich Teddy auf einen Schemel, bat Winky, die völlig in den Kleinen vernarrt war, darum, ihm doch einen Kakao zu organisieren, und wartete. Ich kannte Teddy gut genug, um zu wissen, dass gleich etwas aus ihm herausplatzen würde...

„Er ist so ein **miserabler Spielverderber**!"

Da, bitte.

„Seit dem kleinen... ähm, Unfall mit der Zuckerzange hat er mich auf dem Kieker!", beschwerte Teddy sich und sah mich mit ernsten Augen an. „Ich meine... Mann, das war doch nur Spaß!"

Teddys Wut verpuffte so schnell, wie sie aufgekommen war. „Und warum hat er was gegen Dad? Dad tut doch keinem was..."

Winky tauchte wieder auf, mit einer großen Tasse Schokolade und einem Teller voller Keksen in den Händen. „Die Leute haben Angst vor dem, was sie nicht kennen, Master Teddy."

„Aber Broom kennt doch Dad!"

„Aber er hat Master Remus noch nie als Wolf gesehen und weiß daher nicht, dass Master Remus wirklich ein ungefährlicher Wolf ist."

„_Ich_ hab Dad auch noch nie als Wolf gesehen und weiß das!", konterte Teddy sofort.

Winky warf mir einen auffordernden Blick zu, zur Seite zu rücken, dann setzte sie sich neben den Jungen und streichelte ihm sachte über den Rücken. „Master Remus hat auch Angst, müssen Sie wissen. Master Remus hat Angst, dass Sie ihn nicht mehr lieben, wenn Sie ihn so sehen."

Teddy schmiss einen ganzen Keks in seinen Kakaotasse. „Dann ist Dad echt ein Blödmann."

Ich musste mir selber einen Keks in den Mund stopfen, damit ich auf diese Äußerung hin nicht laut auflachte, auch wenn die Verzweiflung über seinen dämlichen Vater in Teddys Stimme eigentlich nichts Komisches an sich hatte.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Winky Teddy mit Keksen abgefüttert. Der Junge war wieder glücklich mit sich und der Welt.

Und dann tauchte Tonks auf, und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Sohn. Sie sah die Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht und musste nachfragen, was überhaupt los war.

Offenbar hatte Lupin seiner Frau nichts von dem Vorfall mit Broom erzählt.

Ich hatte da ein ganz mieses Gefühl.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage war das ganze Schloss mit der Vorbereitung für den alljährlichen Weihnachtsball beschäftigt. Argus Filch fluchte zwar heftig, polierte aber eifrig alles, was zu polieren war, und ich war mir sicher, dass er auch einmal kurz zufrieden grinste, als er eine glänzende Rüstung betrachtete. Dann entdeckte er allerdings mich, und sein Grinsen gefror.

Ich tat, als hätte ich nichts bemerkt.

Hagrid schleppte wieder haufenweise Tannen in die Große Halle, und die Schüler der jüngeren Jahrgänge hatten einen Heidenspaß dabei, die Bäume mit Professor Flitwick zusammen zu schmücken – eine kleine Entschädigung, dass sie nicht zum Ball konnten.

Am Heiligen Abend kam ich mit Hannah zusammen von London aus nach Hogwarts. Wir würden den Ball besuchen und noch in der Nacht zu Hannahs Vater nach Essex flohen, um bei ihm den Rest der Feiertage zu verbringen.

Wir apparierten vor die Tore Hogwarts', wo schon eine Kutsche auf uns wartete, die von einem Thestral gezogen wurde. Da hatte jemand vorausgedacht – denn Hannah hatte trotz Schneegestöbers darauf bestanden, Absatzschuhe zu tragen, und der Fußmarsch über die Ländereien wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für sie gewesen.

„Meine Güte", murmelte meine Verlobte, kuschelte sich wärmesuchend an mich und sah zum Schloss hinauf, als die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzte. Die Lichter, die aus den Fenstern strahlten, ließen Hogwarts noch größer und ehrfurchterregender wirken als sonst. „Ich hab ja schon ganz vergessen, wie imposant das Schloss ist. Ich glaube, ich muss dich öfter auf der Arbeit besuchen."

Eine sehr schöne Vorstellung, wie ich fand!

In der Großen Halle brachten wir die üblichen Begrüßungsrunden hinter uns, was allerdings sehr schnell vonstatten ging – denn Harry war ebenfalls da, und die Aufmerksamkeit fast aller Anwesenden, ob Schüler oder Ministeriumsangestellte, galt ihm. Das Gewusel in der Halle war ungewöhnlich farbenfroh – die Mädchen trugen allesamt Abendkleider, die Jungs hatten sich in Festumhänge gehüllt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hannah und ich den Überblick verloren und uns an einen ruhigeren Ort wünschten.

So fand ich mich mit Hannah recht bald an einem kleinen Stehtisch in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke wieder, wo außer uns nur Hermione in einem langen braunen Kleid („Neville, Schatz, das ist nicht braun, das ist ein dunkles Bordeaux!", verbesserte Hannah mich nachsichtig), Minerva in ihrem üblichen Schottenkaro und Tonks in einer schreiend orangefarbenen Aufmachung waren.

Nachdem wir eine Weile über allerlei Nichtigkeiten geplaudert hatten, stieß Minerva Hermione in die Seite. „Meinst du, ich kann es ihnen jetzt sagen?"

Hermione warf Hannah und mir einen kurzen Blick zu, dann grinste sie unsere Chefin an. „Wenn nicht an Weihnachten, wann dann?"

Misstrauisch sah ich die beiden Frauen an. Was hatten sie jetzt wieder geplant?

Minerva trat um den Tisch herum und ergriff die Hände meiner Verlobten, während Hermione und Tonks ein wissendes Lächeln austauschten – ein Komplott! „Also, Hannah, Neville... ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, dass Sie beide immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Ort sind, an dem Sie im Sommer heiraten können. Und da das Schloss in den Sommerferien ungenutzt ist... da wollte ich Ihnen anbieten, hier zu heiraten. Was sagen Sie?"

Ich war sprachlos. Minerva McGonagall bot uns an, auf Hogwarts zu heiraten? Ich wusste ja inzwischen, dass sie privat nicht viel mit der strengen Frau gemein hatte, die sie im Unterricht gab... aber das war ein Angebot, das ich eher von einem Albus Dumbledore erwartet hätte.

Zum Glück war meine Hannah nicht mit der selben Sprachlosigkeit geschlagen wie ich. Sie quietschte erfreut auf und umarmte Minerva spontan. „Oh, das wäre ja _wundervoll_! Würden Sie das wirklich für uns machen, Professor McGonagall? Ich meine... ich hätte ja auch im Kessel geheiratet, aber an das Schloss habe ich so viele Erinnerungen und hier wären wir auch in der Lage, alle unsere Freunde unterzubringen... sind Sie sicher, dass Sie uns das erlauben wollen? Und Neville, was sagst du dazu? Schatz?"

Selbst wenn ich einen anderen Ort als Hogwarts bevorzugt hätte, ein Blick in Hannahs strahlende Augen hätte schon ausgereicht, um mich umzustimmen. Und so konnte ich die vier Frauen vor mir nur glückselig-dämlich angrinsen.

* * *

Der Ball war nicht mit einem Festessen verbunden, stattdessen gab es ein Buffet, an dem man sich bei Bedarf mit allerlei Häppchen versorgen konnte. Ich behielt es nebenbei im Auge, denn ich wusste nur zu gut, dass der eine oder andere Scherzkeks im Laufe des Abends versuchen würde, die Stimmung mit aufbereitetem Punsch zu heben.

Während Hannah, Tonks und Hermione sich über meine Hochzeitsgarderobe unterhielten (ich hatte wohl mit meinem „Schönes braunes Kleid, Hermione!"-Fauxpas jedes Mitspracherecht verspielt), erspähte ich auch schon den ersten Schüler, der meinte, ein bisschen Stimmung machen zu müssen. Notgedrungen machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Buffet, doch ehe ich mir den Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor (warum war es eigentlich immer mein altes Haus, das sich solche Streiche ausdachte?) schnappen konnte, kam mir ein Anderer zuvor.

Und zwar jemand, von dem ich nicht einmal angenommen hätte, dass er heute Abend hier wäre, nämlich Severus Snape.

„Halten Sie das wirklich für eine gute Idee, Johnson?", zischte mein Kollege den jungen Burschen an, der auch schon ziemlich den Kopf einzog. Eine verständliche Reaktion, wenn man bedachte, wie giftig Professor Snape ihn anstarrte.

„Das macht dann drei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Mister Filch und... ah, Professor Longbottom, helfen Sie mir... wie viele Punkte soll ich Gryffindor abziehen, weil Mister Johnson irgendeine Substanz, die zweifellos aus dem Lager von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen kommt, in den Punsch kippen wollte?"

_Professor Snape_ fragte _mich_ um meine Meinung? Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend war ich sprachlos. Diesmal fing ich mich aber schneller wieder.

„Zusammen mit den drei Wochen Nachsitzen? Nicht über zwanzig, würde ich sagen – es sei denn, Sie legen Wert darauf, es heute noch mit einer fuchsteufelswilden Hermione zu tun zu bekommen", erwiderte ich mit einem halben Lächeln.

Professor Snape wandte den Blick in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war. Ich sah ebenfalls zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem Hermione mit Hannah stand. Meine Verlobte redete immer noch gestikulierend auf Hermione ein, aber deren Blick war auf uns gerichtet – oder wohl eher auf Severus.

Der zeigte ein wölfisch fieses Lächeln. „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor, Johnson. Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Land gewinnen."

Der junge Mann ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, sondern tauchte eilig in der Menge unter. Professor Snape sah ihm mit verschränkten Armen hinterher, dann warf er mir einen kurzen Blick zu – und ich sah das Amüsement in seinen Augen. Interessant.

Ich erlaubte mir wieder ein halbes Grinsen. „Soll ich Hermione erzählen, dass der Punkteabzug moderat war, oder möchten Sie das selber mit ihr klären?"

„Sie haben mir besser gefallen, als Sie noch Angst vor mir hatten", grummelte Professor Snape, sah mich aber dabei nicht an, sondern hielt den Blick auf unsere Kollegin mit den wilden Locken gerichtet.

Ich hob eine Braue. „Tatsächlich?"

„Nein."

* * *

„Hannah, Schatz, was machst du da?"

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu mir um, die Arme voll beladen mit leeren Gläsern. „Na, ich mach hier ein bisschen Ordn... oh." Sie grinste mich verlegen an.

Ich lächelte sie an, nahm ihr die Gläser ab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, ehe ich die leeren Gläser auf einem Tisch abstellte. „Meine Gastwirtin... mit Leib und Seele."

Sie klemmte sich eine Strähne, die sich aus ihrem hochgesteckten Zopf gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr. „Du hast Recht... meine Berufung."

„Die Hauselfen werden es dir übel nehmen, wenn du dich in ihren Aufgabenbereich einmischst", warnte ich sie spielerisch. „Du bist heute mal Gast. Entspann dich, Schatz."

„Ich kann das hier doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen", grummelte Hannah und deutete auf das schmutzige Geschirr. „Da widerspricht meine Gastwirtinnenseele!"

„Dann muss ich dich wohl ablenken", schloss ich und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, um sie mit mir auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen.

Hannah lächelte mich strahlend an. Das Tanzen war eine ihrer Leidenschaften – und eine von mir.

* * *

Pflichtschuldig tanzte ich auch mit Hermione, Ginny (sie war mit Harry gekommen und daher Opfer einiger feindseliger Blicke, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht stören), Tonks, Minerva und meinen anderen Kolleginnen, aber so oft ich konnte, wirbelte ich mit Hannah über die Tanzfläche. Dass wir uns im Herbst bei einem Muggeltanzkurs in London angemeldet hatten, machte sich bemerkbar – Tango, Walzer, Foxtrott – wir konnten sie alle.

Interessanterweise konnten Hannah und ich einiges beobachten, während wir unsere Runden drehten. Broom schien seine Abneigung gegen die Lupins überwunden zu haben (seit dem Vorfall mit Teddy begegnete ich ihm eigentlich nur noch mit kühler, ein bisschen herablassender Höflichkeit und hatte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun), denn er unterhielt sich gerade mit einer lachenden Tonks, während Lupin direkt daneben in ein Gespräch mit Harry vertieft war. Teddy war für diesen Abend zu seiner Großmutter gebracht worden, wo Remus und Tonks nach dem Ball ebenfalls hinflohen würden, wie sie mir erzählt hatten...

Den Großteil des Abends verbrachte ich mit Hannah zusammen auf der Tanzfläche, wobei wir uns leise unterhielten. Ich behielt nebenher die Schüler im Auge, Hannah beobachtete die anderen Gäste. Wir bewegten uns gerade zu den Tönen eines Tango Argentinos, als Hannah sich plötzlich in meinen Armen versteifte.

„Merlin... Neville, schau mal!"

Ich folgte Hannahs fassungslosem Blick... und erstarrte. In einer weit abgeschiedenen Ecke wirbelten ein braunes... pardon, bordeauxfarbenes Kleid und ein schwarzer Umhang umeinander. Im ersten Augenblick traute ich meinen Augen kaum... andererseits hatte Professor Snape mich heute schon einmal überrascht...

Hannah und ich tauschten noch einen verblüfften Blick, dann riss uns die Kollision mit den Lupins, die nicht gemerkt hatten, dass wir mitten auf der Tanzfläche angehalten hatten, um wie blödsinnige Trolle zu starren, wieder abrupt in die Realität zurück.

Bis wir das Durcheinander aus Armen und Kleidern und Festumhängen wieder gelöst hatten, war der Tango vorbei, und als ich das nächste Mal in die Ecke schaute – diesmal mit Tonks in den Armen, denn die Kollision wurde als Anlass zum Partnertausch genommen –, waren Hermione und Professor Snape verschwunden.


	4. 4 Kapitel

4. Kapitel

Der elendig kalte Winter entpuppte sich auch als elendig lange. Sogar jetzt noch, in den Osterferien, wehte ein schneidend kalter Wind von Norden her. Doch so langsam aber sicher wich die Kälte. Erste Frühblüher tauchten schließlich auf – später als sonst, aber immerhin. Ein Ende der Kälte war in Sicht.

Und damit rückte der Sommer in Reichweite – und meine Hochzeit mit Hannah! Minervas Angebot, Hannah und mich auf Hogwarts heiraten zu lassen, stand immer noch, aber dadurch, dass wir an diesem wunderbaren Ort feiern konnten, hatte sich die Länge der Gästeliste verdoppelt. Viele, die schon abgesagt hatten, hatten es sich doch noch anders überlegt und wollten kommen. _Ich_ war deshalb ein bisschen ungehalten, denn ich hätte eine kleine Feier mit echten Freunden bevorzugt, aber Hannah ging so in den Vorbereitungen auf, dass ich meinen Groll hinunterschluckte. Außerdem hätte es vermutlich nichts gebracht, etwas zu sagen, wo doch meine Granny sich mit Hannah verbündet hatte. Und diesem Duo stellte man sich besser nicht in den Weg, wenn die beiden Frauen sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten.

So hatten sie aus irgendeinem Grund, den außer ihnen keiner kannte, Hermione dazu zwangsverpflichtet, in den Osterferien mit mir in der Winkelgasse nach einer passenden Robe für die Hochzeit zu suchen.

„Die sollten doch eigentlich wissen, dass ich keine Ahnung von Mode habe", meinte Hermione, als sie mit mir durch die Winkelgasse schlenderte. „Ich meine, gut, Hannah und Susan haben mir den Entwurf für das Kleid gezeigt, aber kann ich damit was anfangen? Nein."

Ich nickte geistesabwesend vor mich hin und war im Stillen dankbar, dass Hannah nichts von Parvati Patil hielt, die eine Modekette eröffnet hatte. Wenn diese ehemalige Mitschülerin mich einkleiden sollte, wäre ich vermutlich pfauenhafter ausgestattet als Gilderoy Lockhart, der inzwischen nicht mehr mit meinen Eltern auf der Station war, sondern in einer offenen, betreuten Wohngruppe lebte – seinen alten Kleiderstil hatte er dabei wieder für sich entdeckt.

Da es an diesem Nachmittag überraschend warm war, gönnten Hermione und ich uns das erste Eis des Jahres, nachdem wir bei Madam Malkin einen schlichten, hellgrauen Festumhang in Auftrag gegeben hatten, der laut Ladeninhaberin „der letzte Schrei" war.

Wir setzten uns vor Florean Fortescues Eissalon in die Sonne (Florean war einige Monate nach dem Krieg urplötzlich wieder aufgetaucht, als wäre niemals etwas gewesen, und keiner wusste, wo er die ganze Zeit über gesteckt hatte. Man munkelte, er wäre in Südafrika gewesen, was erklären könnte, dass er plötzlich typisch südafrikanische Exoten nutzte, um seine Eisbecher zu garnieren).

„Hm, aber da reden wir seit Wochen eigentlich immer nur von meinem Privatleben, und ich frage dich nie, wie es dir geht", meinte ich und schlug die Karte auf, um mir einen Eisbecher auszusuchen.

„Da gibt es ja auch nicht viel zu erzählen, Neville", meinte Hermione und blätterte hochkonzentriert in ihrer Karte. Ein bisschen zu konzentriert vielleicht.

„Also gibt es nichts Neues? Was macht Ron eigentlich? Ich hab schon ewig nichts mehr von ihm gehört." Hermione und Ron waren einige Monate nach dem Krieg zusammen gewesen, hatten sich dann aber in aller Freundschaft wieder getrennt.

„Oh, der ist nicht in England. Der ist doch in die Zauberscherze eingestiegen, und mittlerweile wollen er und George eine Filiale in Paris aufmachen. Jetzt ist Ron mit Bill und Fleur in Frankreich, um sich da mal umzusehen", erzählte Hermione im Plauderton. „Meinst du, man kann die Kombination aus Litschi-Eiscreme und Pistazien-Maracuja-Sorbet wirklich essen? Das klingt mir ein bisschen abenteuerlich..."

„Probier es aus. Im Zweifelsfall geb ich dir was von meinem Erdbeerbecher ab."

Aber Hermione überlegte es sich dann doch anders und aß ein Walnusseis. Auf meinen spöttischen Blick hin grinste sie. „Ich muss nachher noch schnell ins Muggellondon, da will ich nicht riskieren, dass mir schlecht wird."

„Was willst du denn da?"

„Oh, ich will auf den Wochenmarkt und mir eine Stevia-Pflanze holen", sagte sie leichthin.

„Süßkraut? Warum willst du denn Süßkraut? Und warum sagst du nichts? Ich hab ein bisschen was davon in den Gewächshäusern."

„Es darf nicht mit Magie in Berührung gekommen sein, zumindest nicht, bevor ich es verwende."

Daraufhin hob ich die Augenbrauen und schob mir demonstrativ langsam einen Löffel Erdbeereis in den Mund. Eigentlich war es noch zu kalt für diese Nascherei, selbst wenn man in der Sonne saß, aber... vielleicht konnten wir ja den Sommer herbeizwingen.

Hermione lächelte schwach. „Wir... das heißt... Severus und ich arbeiten an... Tränken. Ich hab neben Verwandlung auch immer wieder ein paar Zaubertränkevorlesungen gehabt und hab ein bisschen Ahnung. Und... _warum grinst du so_?"

Hastig setzte ich einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Nichts weiter. Entschuldige, ich war gerade in Gedanken... also, Zaubertränke? Und da wollt ihr Süßkraut verwenden?"

Hermione nickte. „Wir testen, ob wir es schaffen können, den Wolfbanntrank damit zu süßen. Ich meine... _eigentlich_ ist es ja unnötiger Luxus, sollte man meinen, Hauptsache, der Trank wirkt. Aber gerade im Krieg sind so viele Kinder von Werwölfen gebissen worden, und viele tun sich schwer, den Trank überhaupt runter zu bekommen. Also dachte ich mir, dass man es ihnen – zumindest ein kleines bisschen – angenehmer machen könnte. Ich weiß, dass es nicht viel ist... aber etwas..."

Langsam nickte ich vor mich hin und schob mir noch eine Erdbeere in den Mund. „Deine Idee, nehme ich an? Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Snape..."

„Professor Snape ist ein **arroganter Angeber**", versetzte Hermione trocken, aber mir entging das Funkeln in ihren Augen nicht. „Ihm geht es weniger um die jungen Werwölfe als um die akademische Herausforderung. Belby behauptet steif und fest, dass der Trank vollkommen und ausgereift ist, wie er ist. Severus behauptet wiederum steif und fest, dass Belby ein inkompetenter Dummkopf ist, der einen Glückstreffer gelandet hat. Daher..."

„Verstehe", sagte ich und verstand wirklich. Nämlich, dass ich dringend in diese Wette einsteigen musste, die Tonks mit Minerva angezettelt hatte und bei der inzwischen fast das gesamte Kollegium mitmachte. Ich machte mir die mentale Notiz, Tonks bei Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen.

* * *

Eigentlich war die größte Pflanzzeit schon wieder vorbei, aber nachdem der letzte Winter so vermaledeit lang und kalt gewesen war, dass wir bis Ende April nachts durchgehend Frost gehabt hatten, war ich immer noch gut damit beschäftigt, meine Setzlinge nach draußen zu bringen. In diesem Jahr wollte ich mich daran versuchen, Blaues Bilderkraut im Freien zu ziehen, was kein ganz leichtes Unternehmen war, aber robustere Pflanzen brachte – das Bilderkraut gehörte zur Familie der Magischen Mimosen und war entsprechend empfindlich. Zum Glück wusste ich, dass in einem der uralten Kräuterkundebücher in der Schulbibliothek ein Erfahrungsbericht über die Zucht dieser heiklen Pflanze zu finden war.

Irma Pince sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, als ich mit meinen schmutzverschmierten Schuhen die Bibliothek betrat und mich nach dem Buch erkundigte. Wortlos hörte sie sich meine Bitte an und beseitigte dabei mit ihrem Zauberstab den Dreck, den ich hereingetragen hatte. Den Einfluss, den Argus Filch auf sie hatte, konnte man wirklich nicht übersehen!

„Selbstverständlich haben wir das Buch in unserem Bestand", sagte sie mit etwas wie Stolz in der Stimme.

Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen – _sie_ hatte das Buch in_ ihrem_ Bestand, meinte sie wohl eher. Niemand würde es jemals wagen, anzuzweifeln, dass Irma die Alleinherrscherin über Hogwarts' Bibliothek war.

„Dann würde ich es gerne...", setzte ich an, wurde aber rigoros von der Bibliothekarin unterbrochen.

Sie schnalzte scharf mit der Zunge. „Das arme Buch ist in keinem guten Zustand. Es wäre unverantwortlich, zu gestatten, dass es diese Räume verlässt."

An dieser Stelle bedachte sie mich mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Offenbar hatte sie mir noch nicht verziehen, dass eines der Bibliotheksbücher, das ich mit in die Gewächshäuser genommen hatte, schmutzig von diesem Ausflug zurückgekommen war. Bei der Erinnerung an die Schimpfwörter, die Irma mir an den Kopf geworfen hatte, als ich das Buch wieder in ihre Obhut zurückgegeben hatte, bekam ich immer noch rote Ohren.

* * *

Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde und brauchte die Unterstützung von Hermione, die sich auch in die Bibliothek verirrt hatte, bis Irma schließlich so weit war, dass sie mir „Bellinghams botanische Besonderheiten – Berichte" übergab – wenn auch äußerst widerwillig.

Ich sah zu, dass ich flugs aus der Bibliothek kam, ehe sie es sich anders überlegte oder mir noch einen Unbrechbaren Schwur aufzwang, bloß damit dem Buch nichts passierte. Allerdings hatte Irma schon Recht: Das Buch war in keinem guten Zustand. Als ich es auf dem Hinausweg im Gehen aufschlug, kamen mir schon drei lose Seiten entgegen.

Eilig klappte ich das Buch wieder zu. Ich würde es im Gewächshaus lesen.

Dort angekommen machte ich es mir an einem der langen Holztische bequem, stellte mir Blumentöpfe, mit einem speziellen Trank behandelte Aufzuchterde, klares Quellwasser und die Samen bereit, dann fegte ich ein paar Dreckkrümel von der Tischplatte. Ich wusste ja, was mich erwartete, wenn ich ein schmutziges Buch zurückbrachte...

Trotzdem weigerte ich mich, die paar schlichten Küchenkräuter, die in einem halben Meter Abstand auf dem Tisch untergebracht waren, beiseite zu räumen. Man konnte es ja auch übertreiben!

Die Fenster des Gewächshauses standen sperrangelweit offen, Vögel zwitscherten in der Nähe und in etwas größerer Entfernung hörte ich die Stimmen ausgelassener Schüler, die von der **Maisonne** nach draußen gelockt worden waren.

In aller Ruhe las ich Bellinghams Bericht über das Bilderkraut, dann legte ich das Buch beiseite und widmete mich der Aufgabe, die wertvollen Samen in die vorbehandelte Erde zu bringen. Es war warm, die Arbeit war angenehm... ich ließ es entspannt angehen und dachte ein bisschen an Hannah.

„Verdammte Buchwanze! Wo sind wir?"

Ich fuhr zusammen und sah mich hektisch um. Es war niemand da, aber mir war, als hätte ich eine Frau fluchen gehört!

Kopfschüttelnd kümmerte ich mich wieder um mein Bilderkraut. Das hatte ich davon, wenn ich bei der Arbeit träumte!

„Pscht, Kleine!"

Da! Schon wieder!

„Wisst ihr, wo wir sind?"

Da waren eindeutig Stimmen! Leise, ja... aber da!

„Ich schätze, man hat das Buch ausgeliehen..."

„Pince sollte es besser wissen, als so ein Buch aus der Hand zu geben..."

„Werdet ihr wohl ruhig sein! Wir sind nicht alleine!"

Langsam wandte ich den Blick zu dem Buch, das ich ausgeliehen hatte. Drei kleine, grüne, raupenartige Wesen mit Fühlern hockten davor. Sie sahen mich an.

„Elender Schusterjunge!", knurrte eines der Wesen mit überraschend tiefer, männlicher Stimme. Das zweite Raupenviech schubste das dritte – und kleinste – energisch in Richtung Buch.

Ich spürte, dass mir der Mund offen stand, und schloss ihn wieder. Wenn ich zwei und zwei zusammenzählte... dann waren das hier Bücherwürmer! Nun, damit würden sie zumindest keine Gefahr für meine Kräuter darstellen, im Gegensatz zu gemeinen Raupen.

Allerdings würde Irma es mir verdammt übel nehmen, wenn ich ihr ein wurmverseuchtes Buch in die Bibliothek schleppte... das war, als würde man mir magischen Mehltau in die Gewächshäuser schmuggeln!

Während ich noch nachdachte, was ich jetzt machen sollte, hatten die drei Würmer den strategischen Rückzug angetreten und waren in dem Buch verschwunden. Ich würde mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen...

„Professor Longbottom! Professor Longbottom, sind Sie hier drin?"

Adrian Smittie stand im Eingang des Gewächshauses und sah mich gehetzt an. Der Drittklässler der Slytherins war nass bis auf die Knochen. „Mickey ist in den See gefallen... wir haben ihn rausgezogen, aber er hat irgend so ein Pflanzendingens am Körper... das würgt ihn und will ihn einfach nicht loslassen! Kommen Sie schnell!"

Mit wehendem Umhang folgte ich dem jungen Burschen, um Mickey aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.

* * *

Als ich eine halbe Stunde später wieder in mein Gewächshaus zurückkehrte, war ich selber in den Genuss eines unfreiwilligen Bades gekommen. Offenbar hatte ein Teufelsschlingenableger seinen Weg in den See gefunden und dort mit irgendeiner anderen Schlingpflanze eine Hybride gebildet... ich musste also erst einmal den See absperren und dann einen Schüler zu Minerva schicken, damit wir weiteres Vorgehen besprechen konnten. Mickey war mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen...

Ich hatte mich mit einem Zauber wieder abgetrocknet, hatte aber trotzdem das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Dusche. Dennoch musste ich erst mein Bilderkraut vollends versorgen, wenn ich den Erfolg meines Pflanzversuches nicht gefährden wollte.

Also schlug ich – einigermaßen zackig – Bellinghams Bericht wieder auf, ohne großartig daran zu denken, dass ich das alte, wurmzerfressene Buch pfleglicher behandeln sollte.

Aber... das konnte nicht sein!

Entgeistert starrte ich das Buch in meiner Hand an. Die lose Bindung... war wieder fest. Der abgewetzte Einband... erstrahlte in neuem Glanz. Die vergilbten Seiten... waren wieder rein. Die Eselsohren... verschwunden. Die Risse im Pergament... nicht mehr vorhanden!

„Da hol mich doch der Hippogreif", murmelte ich fassungslos und strich sanft mit dem Finger über die Seite, auf welcher der Bericht zum Bilderkraut stand.

Und ich glaubte, ein leises Kichern aus dem Buch zu hören.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag versammelte ich meine UTZ-Schüler am See, gab ihnen allen reichlich Dianthuskraut zu schlucken und tauchte mit ihnen in das kalte Gewässer. So interessant eine Hybride zwischen einer Wasserpflanze und einer Teufelsschlinge auch war (und ich würde mir es nicht nehmen lassen, mir so ein Exemplar im Wassertank zu ziehen!)... es war zu gefährlich. Das gesamte Kollegium hatte mir zugestimmt, dass wir die Wasserschlinge nicht dulden konnten, wenn sie schon dazu ansetzte, arglose Schüler zu ersäufen.

Nach dem anstrengenden und nicht ganz ungefährlichen Tauchgang orderte ich eine Runde Butterbier für meine Helfer. Verdient hatten sie es sich. Der See war jetzt schlingenfrei, ich hatte meinen Ableger... und meine Kräuterkundler hatten Engagement und Einsatz gezeigt. Zusätzlich zum Butterbier gab es für alle Beteiligten also auch Hauspunkte.

* * *

Irgendwann im Lauf der folgenden Woche dachte ich daran, Irma Bellinghams Bericht zurückzubringen. Ich konnte mir immer noch nicht wirklich erklären, warum der Zustand des Buches sich so signifikant verbessert hatte, als die Würmer da rein gegangen waren, aber ich nahm an, dass es mit dem Gerücht, es wären Schädlinge, nicht allzu weit her war...

Irma starrte mich entgeistert an, als ich ihr das Buch schließlich auf den Schreibtisch legte. Sie streckte ungläubig die Hand danach aus. „Was haben Sie damit gemacht?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte wahrheitsgemäß: „Nichts."

Die Bibliothekarin sah mich herrisch an. „Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Vielleicht waren es ja die Bücherwürmer", scherzte ich und erntete sofort einen strengen Blick.

„Über solche Dinge macht man keine Witze!", wies Irma mich scharf zurecht. Doch ehe sie mich weiter ausfragen oder zusammenfalten konnte, erregte ein im Zischelton ausgetragener Streit drei Regalreihen weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Irma stürzte sich wie ein Racheengel auf Professor Snape und Hermione, die sich, nach allem, was ich so heraushörte, gerade über der neuesten Auflage von „Geschichte Hogwarts'" in der Wolle hatten.

Mir fiel wieder ein, dass ich ja noch in eine Wette einzusteigen hatte, und ich machte mich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer, um das nachzuholen.

* * *

_Ähm, ja... ich konnte nicht anders, der Cameo-Auftritt inkl. Self-Insert musste sein. Trotzdem sei hier mal angemerkt, dass es hier nicht um die Buchwelt geht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie nicht trotzdem da ist._

_Wer weiß, was es mit den Bücherwürmern auf sich hat, bekommt einen virtuellen Felsenkeks von mir._


	5. 5 Kapitel

_Und meine Cameo-Bücherwürmer möchten sich artig für den Zuspruch bedanken. Wer wissen will, wo die eigentlich herkommen, kann ja mal hier reinschauen, ich würde mich freuen:_

fanfiction . net/s/6672608/1/Ein_Garten_den_man_in_der_Tasche_tragt

5. Kapitel

Summend machte ich mich auf den Rückweg von den Gewächshäusern zum Schloss. Da Hannah heute mit Susan einen klassischen Frauenabend veranstalten wollte, würde ich zum Abendessen im Schloss bleiben und mir danach noch eine nette Plauderrunde im Lehrerzimmer gönnen, ehe ich nach Hause apparierte. Ich war ja gespannt, was die zwei Damen schon wieder ausheckten. Jetzt, so kurz vor den Sommerferien, den Abschlussprüfungen, dem Ende meines ersten Arbeitsjahres als Lehrer und meiner Hochzeit, hatte ich mehr um die Ohren, als ich mir je vorgestellt hätte. Und Merlin, ich genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Nur die Sache mit der entfleuchten Teufelsschlinge lag mir noch ein bisschen im Magen. Trotz einiger Nachforschungen hatten wir nicht herausgefunden, wie der Ableger im See gelandet war. Die Theorien reichten von „während der Schlacht hat Pomona ihre alte Schlinge auf die Todesser gehetzt, da wird wohl ein Schlingenstück im See gelandet sein" bis zu Sabotage... letzten Endes wussten wir es nicht. Und mein Ableger? Der war nach einer Woche eingegangen. Die Hybride wuchs also nur in „freier Wildbahn". Trotzdem kam es nicht in Frage, den kleinen Ableger wieder in den See zu schmeißen...

Von einem kräuterkundlerischen Standpunkt aus gesehen war das sehr schade. Ich überlegte seither fieberhaft, wie man so eine Schlinge im Wassertank ziehen konnte... Gerade, als ich die Eingangshalle betrat, fasste ich den Entschluss, eine Eule zu Pomona zu schicken und meine alte Professorin um Rat zu fragen. Immerhin war sie eine Expertin für Schlingen!

Von den Kerkern her kamen Professor Snape und Hermione – in überraschender Eintracht. Hermione hatte einen Becher in der Hand, aus dem es ziemlich dampfte – ach ja, heute Nacht war ja wieder Vollmond. Lupins letzte Portion Wolfsbanntrank.

„Neville", begrüßte Hermione mich freudig, Professor Snape nickte mir zu.

Ich deutete mit dem Kinn auf den dampfenden Becher. „Ist das schon die Modifikation oder noch Belbys Version?"

Professor Snape sah Hermione schief an. „Du hast ihm nicht gesagt, was wir heute planen?"

Hermione schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass der Trank in ihrer Hand beinahe überschwappte. „Nein, ich wusste ja nicht, dass Neville jetzt noch hier ist. Ich dachte, er wäre in London."

„Also, Longbottom, heute starten wir den Versuch mit _unserer_ Version des Wolfsbanntrankes. Lupin wird die ganze Nacht in einem abgesicherten Zimmer im Kerker eingesperrt sein, die Korridore davor sind mit Bannen belegt, falls der Trank nicht wirkt."

Ich nickte langsam. In die Heulende Hütte konnten sie Remus ja nicht sperren, denn die war kurz nach dem Krieg urplötzlich in sich zusammengefallen, und niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, sie je wieder aufzubauen.

Dennoch... trotz aller Banne wäre es sicherlich _angebracht,_ heute Nacht dafür zu sorgen, dass bloß kein Schüler sich außerhalb der Betten aufhielt.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich sowieso noch eine Weile hier sein werde", sagte ich gelassen. Auf Hermiones fragenden Blick hin erklärte ich noch „Frauenabend im Kessel".

Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer, wobei zumindest ich über die Absurdität dieser Personenkonstellation schmunzeln musste. Und über die Eintracht, die von uns ausging, als wir einem Grüppchen Schüler begegneten. Interessanterweise war es nicht Severus, der die Jugendlichen mit scharfer Stimme aufforderte, sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und dort bis zum Morgen zu bleiben, sondern Hermione.

Im Lehrerzimmer trafen wir auf Remus, Minerva, Filius und Poppy, allesamt in verschiedenen Stadien der Nervosität. Hermione lächelte zuversichtlich in die Runde und stellte ihren Trank gut sichtbar mitten auf den Tisch. „Alle Tests, die wir ‚trocken' ausgeführt haben, haben tadellos funktioniert. Wir sind wirklich zuversichtlich, dass der Trank funktioniert, sonst würden wir das Risiko niemals eingehen – das wisst ihr doch."

Remus' Lippen zuckten in seinem Versuch, zu lächeln. Er griff nach dem Trank und setzte gerade dazu an, den Becher vom Tisch zu nehmen, als die Tür krachend aufflog und Tonks hereinbrach. Auf dem Weg stolperte sie, und Severus, der ihr am nächsten stand, fing sie geistesgegenwärtig auf.

„Dora, Dora, was ist?", wollte Remus wissen und packte seine Frau, der Tränen über die Wangen liefen, an den Armen.

„Es... es ist... ich finde Teddy nicht", rief Tonks mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Seit heute Mittag hat er mich bearbeitet, dir zumindest noch ‚Gute Nacht' sagen zu können, ehe ich ihn zu meiner Mum bringe... aber er ist weg! Seit einer halben Stunde hab ich das Schloss durchsucht, und ich finde ihn einfach nicht! Niemand hat ihn gesehen, an seinen üblichen Plätzen ist er nicht..."

Remus nahm Tonks in die Arme und rieb ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Kann es sein, dass er sich irgendwohin verzogen hat, um zu schmollen? Du weißt doch, dass er sich besser hier auskennt als jeder Andere. Und Harry hat ihn im Verdacht, die Karte des Rumtreibers gemopst zu haben..."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich energisch von ihrem Mann los. „Nein, Remus, das ist es nicht... ich... ich hab ein total mieses Gefühl..."

„Lupin, dein Trank", erinnerte Severus den Werwolf ruhig. „Trink, bevor wir eine Sorge mehr haben!"

Geistesabwesend griff Remus nach dem Becher und leerte ihn in einem Zug, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Geschmacklich schien er wirklich eine Verbesserung zu sein...

Aber das interessierte gerade überhaupt keinen.

Minerva war inzwischen an Tonks herangetreten und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Dora, sag uns, wo du deinen Kleinen zuletzt gesehen hast."

Tonks atmete tief durch, scheinbar beruhigte es sie, dass Minerva ihre Sorge ernst nahm und bereit war, über das weitere Vorgehen nachzudenken. „Das war, bevor ich duschen gegangen bin. Er war bei uns in der Wohnung... und als ich aus der Dusche kam, war er weg!"

Unsere Chefin sah in die Runde und nickte energisch. „Dann machen wir uns auf die Suche. Severus, du und Hermione übernehmt die Kerker und alarmiert die Hauselfen. Neville, Sie und ich kümmern uns um die Stockwerke eins bis drei. Poppy und Filius übernehmen vier und fünf, Tonks und Remus... wie viel Zeit bleibt dir, Remus?"

Remus wurde aschgrau im Gesicht. Der Gedanke, die Suche nach seinem Kind abzubrechen, um sich einsperren zu lassen, behagte ihm gar nicht. Verständlich, wie ich fand.

„Ungefähr eine Stunde... plus/minus ein paar Minuten", sagte er schließlich. „Ich nehme mit Severus die Kerker, dann muss ich keine Viertelstunde abziehen, um dorthin zu kommen, sondern kann so lange suchen, wie... wie mir Zeit bleibt."

„Was ist mit deinen Sinnen? Kannst du deinen Sohn nicht aufspüren?", fragte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Remus schnaubte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Nein. Seit ich euren Trank nehme, haben meine Sinne schlagartig an... Feinheit verloren. Ich... ich weiß nicht, warum..."

„Lupin, du Trottel, warum sagst du uns so was nicht!", fauchte Snape ihn an. Mit flatterndem Umhang drehte er sich um. „Mach dich wenigstens jetzt nützlich und hilf mir in den Kerkern!"

* * *

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später war ich nahe dran, zu verzweifeln. Ich hetzte auf die Eingangshalle zu, die wir als Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten, sollte niemand Teddy finden. Da immer noch niemand einen Patronus mit Entwarnung geschickt hatte, machte ich mir inzwischen Sorgen. Ich war nie besonders gut in Wahrsagen gewesen, aber... nicht nur Tonks hatte inzwischen ein mieses Gefühl!

In der Eingangshalle begegneten mir Winky als Vertreterin der Hauselfen und ein aufgelöster Hagrid, aber ansonsten waren alle wohl noch unterwegs.

„Winky, Hagrid, wie sieht es aus?", fragte ich und nahm die letzten fünf Stufen mit einem Satz.

„Master Longbottom, Sir, wir konnten Master Teddy nirgendwo finden, keine Spur von ihm, Sir! Winky macht sich große Sorgen!", meinte die Hauselfe und schlackerte traurig mit den Ohren. Ich wusste, dass sie sich jetzt sehnlichst eine Flasche Butterbier wünschte, und hoffte, dass sie standhaft bleiben würde.

„Hagrid?"

„Teddy is nich auf den Ländereien, zumindest nirgends, wo ich ihn so auf die Schnelle gefunden hätt. Nich mal Fang konnt ihn aufspüren", berichtete Hagrid, und auch er machte auf mich den Eindruck, als hätte er gerne etwas Alkoholisches auf den Schrecken. „Ich hab Firenze in'n Wald geschickt, damit die da mal nach dem Kleinen gucken..."

Ich atmete tief durch und rieb mir über die Stirn.

Nein, das Ganze gefiel mir gar nicht.

* * *

Tonks weinte, als sie ihren Mann in den Kerker begleitete, und auch Remus sah nicht gut aus. In der letzten Viertelstunde hatte Minerva die Auroren alarmiert, dass in Hogwarts ein Kind verloren gegangen war.

Eigentlich hatte Tonks bei der weiteren Suche nach ihrem Kind helfen wollen, aber solange die Suchaktion sich noch in der Planungsphase befand, sollte sie abwarten und erst einmal ihrem Mann beistehen. Die Diskussion um die Sache war zwischen ihr und Severus ausgeführt worden und hatte keine halbe Minute gedauert. („Ich bin Aurorin!" – „Du bist hysterisch. Du hilfst weder deinem Kind noch deinem Mann, wenn du jetzt kopflos losrennst.")

Drei Auroren waren innerhalb weniger Minuten im Schloss angekommen, darunter Harry. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich mich gefreut, meinen alten Schulkameraden wieder zu sehen, aber so, wie die Dinge standen...

Wir – das heißt, Minerva, Severus, Hermione, Harry, seine Kollegen, die sich als Crowford und Pantherfield vorgestellt hatten, und ich versammelten uns wieder im Lehrerzimmer zu einer Krisenkonferenz. Offenbar waren Pantherfield und Crowford speziell für solche Fälle ausgebildet, denn sie fragten ganz gezielt, wer Teddy wo und wann zuletzt gesehen hatte, was er anhatte und ob er schon mal ausgerückt war, während Harry vor dem Kamin herumtigerte und sich die Haare raufte.

So kamen wir innerhalb weniger Minuten darauf, dass Argus Filch der letzte Hogwartianer gewesen ist, der Teddy gesehen hatte. (Er hatte sich bei Minerva beschwert, dass der Junge Dreck hereintrug, als die auf dem Weg ins Lehrerzimmer war, um Remus noch viel Glück für die Nacht zu wünschen.)

Im Nu stand Argus im Lehrerzimmer, seine inzwischen uralte Katze auf dem Arm.

„Argus, Sie haben sich bei mir vorhin darüber beschwert, dass Teddy Lupin wieder mal die Korridore verschmutzt hat", setzte Minerva sofort an. „Wann haben Sie ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

„Das war so ungefähr vor zwei Stunden, Ma'am", antwortete der ewig schlecht gelaunte Hausmeister prompt. „Da war der Bursche mal wieder von oben bis unten dreckig, man hat ganz deutlich gesehen, dass der draußen irgendwo im Gebüsch..."

„_Wo_ haben Sie ihn gesehen?"

„In der Eingangshalle, Ma'am. Ich wollt ihm noch den Kopf waschen..."

„In welche Richtung ist er gegangen?"

„Jetzt lassen Sie mich doch mal ausreden, Ma'am! Ich wollt dem noch den Kopf waschen, weil er wieder mal so'n Erdferkel war, aber dann hat sich Professor Broom den schon geschnappt gehabt und ihn mit sich die Treppe hoch gezerrt..."

Schweigen senkte sich über uns. Entsetzt starrten wir uns an. Warum war uns nicht vorher aufgefallen, dass nicht nur Teddy weg war, sondern auch Broom?

Und _wo war Broom?_


	6. 6 Kapitel

_Für Hillie – und für euch alle. Ich hoffe, ihr habt einen wundervollen Tag._

6. Kapitel

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht", murmelte Minerva und presste sich die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen. „Dass er ein _Kind_ entführt... warum sollte er das tun?"

Ich tauschte einen Blick mit Hermione und Severus. Offenbar hatte Remus sich nie bei Minerva über Broom beschwert – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Inzwischen nahm ich an, dass es Remus in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, sich nicht mehr zu wehren, wenn jemand gegen ihn als Werwolf hetzte.

„Minerva", setzte Hermione an, doch Snape unterbrach sie.

„Broom hasst Wölfe", sagte er kurz angebunden. „Schon immer und besonders Lupin."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lupin damals bei seinen Verwandlungen in der Heulenden Hütte einzusperren, war keine Meisterleistung von Dumbledore. Besonders, als seine... Freunde angefangen haben, mit ihm des Nachts durch die Gegend zu streifen wurde es gefährlich. _Ich_ bin vielleicht als Einziger von Black gezielt dorthin gelockt worden, aber ich war gewiss nicht der Einzige, dem Lupin bei seinen Streifzügen über die Ländereien zu nahe gekommen ist."

Hermione keuchte auf. „Das... das hat er uns seinerzeit noch erzählt! In der Heulenden Hütte, weißt du noch, Harry?"

Harry hörte auf, ruhelos hin und her zu marschieren, und nickte. „Du... du hast Recht, Hermione... wie immer, eigentlich. Du hast Remus noch Vorwürfe gemacht, wie gefährlich das war, mit einem Werwolf loszuziehen... und er hat zugegeben, dass es manchmal brenzlig wurde..."

„... und dass er die anderen Rumtreiber aus den Augen verloren hat und beinahe Leute verletzt hätte!", schloss Hermione. „Sicherlich waren die Rumtreiber in all den Jahren nicht die einzigen Schüler, die sich außerhalb der Betten aufhielten... wenn Remus Broom begegnet ist..."

„... und ihm den Schrecken seines Lebens eingejagt hat..."

„... warum lässt er das dann an Teddy aus?"

Severus schnaubte leise. „Euch ist noch etwas entgangen."

Unser aller Augen richteten sich auf den Ex-Spion, der sich mit verschränkten Armen zurücklehnte und die Braue hob. „Offensichtlich habt ihr es geschafft, zu übersehen, dass Broom sich in Tonks ‚verliebt' hat und hinter ihr her ist wie der Teufel hinter der Seele."

Mein erster Impuls auf Severus' Eröffnung war, geringschätzig abzuwinken. Doch dann hielt ich inne. Severus _war_ nun einmal Spion, der hatte seine Augen von Berufs wegen schon überall. Der Einwand, dass er inzwischen, um Hermione zu zitieren, nur noch ein „paranoider Ex-Spion" war, galt nicht. Vor allem... wenn ich so darüber nachdachte...

Broom war gegenüber Remus und Teddy immer mindestens kalt, oft genug feindselig gewesen. Zu Tonks war er immer... mindestens charmant. Im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres, besonders während der letzten paar Monate, ist mir immer wieder aufgefallen, dass Broom Tonks Komplimente gemacht hat oder ihr mit großer Geste die Tür aufhielt...

Eigentlich Kleinkram. Ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht, und wenn doch, dann hätte ich es als Versuch gewertet, bei der _gesamten_ Familie Lupin gut Wetter zu machen.

Merlin, _ich_ machte meinen Kolleginnen auch Komplimente und war höflich, und das alles ohne Hintergedanken!

Und doch... Es passte.

„Er", ich nickte zu Severus hin, „könnte Recht haben. Auf jeden Fall kann es nicht schaden, überhaupt herauszufinden, wo Broom steckt."

Minerva wirkte immer noch nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt, rief aber einen Hauselfen zu sich mit der Bitte, Broom aufzutreiben. Solange würde der Rest von uns wohl weiter beratschlagen, was zu tun war.

„Jemand sollte Tonks den Stand der Dinge mitteilen", meinte Minerva unvermittelt. „Das arme Mädchen kommt bestimmt beinahe um vor Sorge."

Hermione, die bisher in sich zusammengesunken auf einem Sessel dagesessen und grübelnd vor sich hin gestarrt hatte, sprang auf. „Ich gehe. Ich... ich muss auch sehen, ob Remus' Trank gewirkt hat. Notfalls müssen wir vielleicht noch die Banne um seine Zelle verstärken."

Severus nickte ihr zu. „Ich komme mit dir. Und Longbottom."

„Ich?"

Harry sah scharf zwischen Hermione, Severus und mir hin und her. „Ich komme auch mit!"

Severus verdrehte – demonstrativ, wie ich annahm –, die Augen. „Natürlich. Der Weltenretter." Ehe irgendjemand die Zeit hatte, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, wandte der Tränkemeister sich an mich. „Ja, Sie auch. Sollte uns unten ein wilder Wolf begegnen, will ich Leute dabei haben, von denen ich weiß, dass sie fähig sind, starke Verteidigungszauber zu wirken."

Ein... Kompliment von Snape?

Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, wäre ich wohl sprachlos.

* * *

Minerva blieb mit den Auroren im Lehrerzimmer, um auf den Bericht der Hauselfen zu warten. Die anderen Lehrer von Hogwarts waren mehr oder weniger willkürlich im Schloss und auf den Ländereien verteilt, um noch verstreute Schüler einzusammeln (eine allgemeine Ausgangssperre lockte ja immer besonders viele aus ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen) und um Teddy zu suchen.

Hermione, Harry, Severus und ich eilten die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinab, alle in verschiedenen Stadien der Beunruhigung. Hermione wirkte sehr gefasst, machte aber einen wild entschlossenen Eindruck; Harry war kreidebleich und schwitzte; Severus sah man natürlich überhaupt nichts an. Und ich? Mir behagte gar nicht bei dem Gedanken, gleich einen Blick auf einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf zu erhaschen – obwohl ich von uns Vieren am wenigsten Erfahrung mit Lykanthropie hatte!

Severus war es, der für uns die Banne hob, damit wir den Kerker betreten konnten.

Die Zauberstäbe in der Hand bogen wir um die Ecke in den finsteren Korridor, in dem Remus' Zelle für diesen Vollmond lag.

Wir hielten mitten im Schritt inne.

Dort, wo eigentlich Tonks auf uns warten sollte, war niemand. Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln zeigte einen leeren Gang.

* * *

„Ist das jetzt so ein Familiending?", entfuhr mir ungehalten, während mein Herz wild zu klopfen begann. Tonks konnte nicht auch...

Severus rauschte so schnell auf die Tür zu Remus' Zelle zu, dass sein Umhang heftig hinter ihm her flatterte. Mein Kollege warf einen Blick durch das Guckloch, das in die massive, bannverstärkte Eichenholztür eingelassen war, und ich wurde Zeuge von etwas, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Severus Snape war offensichtlich völlig verblüfft.

Wenn auch nur für zwei Sekunden. Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in offensichtlich verärgert, eine Miene, die ich nur zu gut kannte.

Und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes riss er die Tür auf.

Harry, Hermione und ich keuchten simultan auf und rissen ebenso gleichzeitig unsere Zauberstäbe hoch.

„Nicht einmal _ich_ hätte dich für so töricht gehalten, Nymphadora", sagte Severus im Plauderton. Er winkte uns gelassen zu sich heran und trat beiseite, dass wir durch die Tür einen Blick in die Zelle werfen konnten.

Aus eben der ertönte ein tiefes Grollen.

„Knurr mich nicht an, Lupin, du weißt selbst, dass sie selten dämlich..."

„Wo ist Teddy?", erklang Tonks' Stimme so laut, dass sie das Knurren übertonte.

Über Hermiones Kopf hinweg sah ich in die Zelle, die im Großen und Ganzen eigentlich nur ein kleines, leeres, fensterloses Zimmer war, und ich traute meinen Augen kaum, bei dem, was ich da sah: Ein großer, zottelig braun-grauer Wolf lag mittendrin auf dem Boden, die Vorderläufe hatte er überkreuzt, den Kopf aufmerksam gehoben, die Ohren nach vorn gerichtet. Bei der Erwähnung von Teddy hatte das Knurren schlagartig aufgehört. Richtig bemerkenswert war aber Tonks, die halb auf dem Boden, halb auf der Flanke des Wolfes lag, die Kopf an seinen Hals lehnte und beide Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hatte. Ihr Haar war interessanterweise von derselben Farbe wie das Wolfsfell, aber ich ging nicht davon aus, dass sie es bewusst angepasst hatte.

„Wissen wir nicht, aber wir vermuten, dass Broom ihn entführt hat", erwiderte Harry.

Remus knurrte wild auf und sprang auf die Füße, er zog Tonks mit sich hoch. Die Aurorin krallte sich in seinem Fell fest, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, und zückte gleichzeitig den Zauberstab.

Jetzt war ihr Haar flammend rot, ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Wo ist diese Ratte?", zischte sie.

Unwillkürlich machte ich einen Schritt rückwärts. Schon mein Instinkt riet mir, mich keiner Mutter in den Weg zu stellen, die ihr Kind schützen wollte. Dass diese spezielle Mutter auch noch einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf an ihrer Seite hatte, wirkte da nur verstärkend.

Vor allem, als der Wolf nicht mehr nur wild knurrte, sondern auch mit gesträubtem Rückenfell und gelb glühenden Augen einen Schritt auf die Tür zu machte – obwohl... „einen Schritt auf die Tür zu machen", das traf es nicht.

Er pirschte.

Severus und Hermione tauschten einen Blick. „Seine Sinne...?"

Wie um Hermione auf ihre Überlegung zu antworten, nahm der Wolf Witterung auf. Er hielt inne, stieß Tonks vergleichsweise sachte mit der Schnauze in die Seite und winselte.

„Ich bin direkt hinter dir", murmelte Tonks.

Als Remus mit einem Satz zur Tür hinaus war, blieb uns anderen nichts übrig als zur Seite zu springen und uns dann an die Verfolgung der Lupins zu machen.

* * *

Nach zwei Treppenabsätzen hatten wir Remus aus den Augen verloren, doch wir kannten den ungefähren Weg, den er einschlug – immer wieder wies uns ein langgezogenes Heulen die Richtung. Tonks, Harry und Severus rannten voraus, Hermione und ich keuchten hinterher. „Ich bin... definitiv... für Sportunterricht... an... an dieser Schule", ich zwackte ein bisschen Luft für diese Anmerkung ab, als wir schließlich die Treppe zum siebten Stock erklommen hatten.

„Genehmigt", ächzte Hermione, packte mich am Ärmel und zog mich weiter. Allzu weit mussten wir gar nicht mehr, denn die Anderes erwarteten uns nur wenige Korridore von der Treppe entfernt.

Und zwar vor der Wand, welche die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche verbarg.

Remus tigerte vor dem Abschnitt hin und her, hielt hin und wieder schnuppernd inne und winselte. Tonks klebte förmlich an der Wand; Harry hatte die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen; Severus rieb sich mit verzogenem Gesicht die Narbe am Hals.

Das alles registrierte ich, während ich selber um Atem rang.

Ein paar Minuten später beratschlagten wir, was zu tun war.

„Ich dachte, Crabbe hätte den Raum während der Schlacht mit seinem Dämonsfeuer komplett zerstört!", meinte Harry aufgebracht und sah fragend in Hermiones Richtung.

„Dachte ich eigentlich auch!", gab sie zurück und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Neville!"

Ich fuhr auf. „Was?" Merlin, ich war immer noch atemlos.

„_Du_ hast doch seinerzeit den Raum der Wünsche völlig im Griff gehabt! Als Dumbledores Armee dort campiert hat!"

Ich nickte langsam. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, _warum_ ich damals so gut mit dem Raum zurecht gekommen war, aber irgendwie hatte ich es immer hinbekommen, dass wir das Gewünschte bekamen... vielleicht konnte ich das ja noch einmal?

Aber davor musste ich mich noch von etwas überzeugen: „Und seid ihr wirklich _sicher_, dass Teddy und Broom da drin sind? Wenn wir hier wertvolle Zeit..."

„NEVILLE!"

„Schon gut..." Ich starrte grübelnd die Wand an. Der Raum war während der Schlacht so sehr beschädigt worden, dass es eigentlich unbrauchbar war. Trotzdem hatte Broom es irgendwie hinein geschafft... wie? Und wie kamen wir hinterher? Welche Magie konnte es mit beschädigter Magie aufnehmen, möglichst, ohne sie weiter zu beschädigen? Immerhin wollte ich nicht, dass uns die Decke über dem Kopf einstürzte...

Dass Tonks inzwischen in Tränen ausgebrochen war, lenkte mich einigermaßen ab, aber ich gab mir trotzdem alle Mühe, mir etwas einfallen zu lassen!

Also, welche Magie konnte es mit der Magie des Schlosses aufnehmen? Denn es war ja die Magie des Schlosses, die den Raum der Wünsche dazu brachte, zu funktionieren...

Remus kratzte inzwischen mit der Pfote an der massiven Steinmauer und heulte. Tonks hatte die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und schluchzte; Severus und Hermione hatten ihre Denkermienen aufgesetzt und Harry machte hilflos einen Schritt auf Tonks zu und rieb ihr den Rücken.

Harry...

Magie, die scheinbar Unmögliches überwindet...

Wenn die Liebe einer Mutter den Tod überwinden kann... was ist dann die Liebe einer Mutter gegen die Magie von Hogwarts?

Zumal ich mir sicher war, dass das Schloss sich einer verzweifelten Mutter nicht in den Weg stellen würde!

„Tonks!"

Sie sah auf und in meine Richtung. Mit einem großen Schritt war ich bei ihr und packte sie an den Schultern. Ich sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Du willst deinen Kleinen retten, oder?" Blöde Frage, natürlich wollte sie das...

Sie schniefte und nickte.

Ich nickte auch. „Gut. Wünsch es dir. So fest du kannst." Und ich schob sie an die Stelle der Wand, wo früher immer die Tür erschienen war.

Tonks sah kurz zweifelnd in Remus' Richtung, aber der schien sie mit seinen gelben Wolfsaugen regelrecht zu beschwören. _Wünsch es dir... wünsch es dir... unser Sohn..._

So wandte Tonks sich wieder an die Wand, legte die Hände dagegen und schloss die Augen.

Und eine Tür erschien – heruntergekommen, mit halb abgerissener Klinke, aber sie war da.

Snapes Stimme ertönte leise hinter mir. „Genial, Longbottom."

* * *

_Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das ist noch einmal ein fieser Cliffhanger. Und – bitte nicht hauen! –, morgen wird es kein Update geben. Das RL macht mir ein bisschen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ihr dürft aber gerne meckern – hab ich auch gemacht!_


	7. 7 Kapitel

_Surprise, surprise! Beim Einteilen der Kapitel hab ich Mist gebaut, und daher gibt es insgesamt ein Kapitel mehr. Bitte um Verzeihung deswegen!_

_Für meine Mitbücherwürmer._

* * *

7. Kapitel

Der Raum der Wünsche lag in Schutt und Asche. Die große Fläche war zwar immer noch vorhanden, aber überall lagen losgebrochene, schwarz verfärbte Mauerstücke, dazwischen Aschehaufen. Crabbe hatte mit dem Dämonsfeuer offensichtlich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Inmitten all des Gerölls standen zwei Gestalten – eine davon unverkennbar Teddy, die andere sein Entführer.

Es war tatsächlich Broom.

Oder wohl eher ein Schatten von Broom. Mir war bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass der Mann, der am Anfang des Schuljahres noch recht korpulent gewesen war, inzwischen eher einem Strich in der Landschaft ähnelte. Doch am auffälligsten an ihm waren wohl seine Augen, die in einem irren Glanz leuchteten.

Oder die Tatsache, dass er Teddy umklammert hielt und ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte – zumindest, bis Remus durch die Tür brach.

„Stupor!" Der Fluch prallte an dem Werwolf ab, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Incendio!"

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Alle Flüche prallten von Remus ab, nicht einmal sein Fell sträubte sich ... oder würde sich nicht sträuben, wenn es nicht von vorneherein schon zu Berge stehen würde. Broom schien auch zu merken, dass seine Zauber nichts brachten, denn seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als Remus in gebückter Haltung auf ihn zu pirschte. Eilig zerrte Broom Teddy vor sich, der schreckstarr in seinem Griff hing. Der Kleine sah im Moment aus wie eine Miniatur von Tonks, warum, konnte ich nicht sagen. Sogar das bonbonrosa Haar imitierte er.

„Bleib stehen, Wolf, wenn dir... _du sollst stehen bleiben!_"

Brooms Blick war so auf Remus fixiert, dass er uns nicht wirklich zu bemerken schien. Zugegeben, wir hielten uns gerade einigermaßen bedeckt.

Remus ließ sich von Brooms Drohung nicht aufhalten und pirschte weiter an ihn heran.

Entsetzt riss Broom die Augen auf und machte zwei Schritte rückwärts. Er hielt Teddy auf Armeslänge von sich und richtete die Hand mit dem Zauberstab auf den Werwolf. „Ava..."

„STUPOR!"

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Der vierfache Stupor von Tonks, Hermione, Severus und mir riss Broom von den Füßen und fegte ihn quer durch den Raum. Da er Teddys Kragen nicht losließ, wurde der Junge mitgeschleift. Harrys Expelliarmus ließ Brooms Zauberstab ebenso durch die Luft fliegen.

„Teddy!", schrie Tonks und rannte quer durch den Raum; wir folgten ihr auf den Fersen.

Teddy schien wundersamerweise nichts weiter passiert zu sein. Er war wohl auf Broom gefallen – und keiner unserer Zauber hatte ihn erwischt. Jetzt rappelte er sich auf, wand sich aus Brooms schockstarrem Griff und trat seinem Entführer, als er wieder stand, kräftig ans Schienbein.

Dann hatte Tonks ihn in den Armen. „Teddy, Teddy, geht es dir gut?"

Der Junge vergrub das Gesicht in der Schulterbeuge seiner Mutter – und brach in Tränen aus. „Mum..."

Seine Mutter rieb ihm über den Rücken, flüsterte ihm irgendwas ins Ohr und ignorierte, dass ihr selber auch Tränen über die Wangen flossen. Dabei zog sie ihren Sohn einige Meter von Broom weg. Hermione begleitete sie, hielt sich aber zurück.

Da Teddy auf den ersten Blick in Ordnung schien, wandten Harry, Remus, Severus und ich unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf den gefällten Broom.

„Vier Schockzauber", murmelte ich und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Mein lieber Giftpilz..."

„Ein Glück, dass keiner von uns Teddy erwischt hat", meinte Harry und fuhr sich unruhig mit der zauberstablosen Hand durch die Haare.

„Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir eine großartige Wahl gehabt, oder?"

„Nein. Aber trotzdem ist es ein Glück."

„Das allerdings."

Severus machte einen entschlossenen Schritt auf Broom zu. „Enervate."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Broom mit einem Stöhnen die Augen aufschlug. Er ächzte laut und erntete ein tiefes, drohendes Knurren von Remus.

Sofort setzte er sich auf, presste sich aber im gleichen Moment mit einem Jammerlaut eine Hand auf die Brust. Er war aschgrau im Gesicht.

Ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Harry übernahm von nun an das Ruder. Er stellte sich ganz gelassen neben Remus und befragte Broom noch vor Ort. Der nervöse junge Mann aus dem Lehrerzimmer war verschwunden. Jetzt, da er sich keine Sorgen mehr um seinen Patensohn machen musste, trat der Harry hervor, den ich noch aus der DA kannte.

Und Broom sang. Wenn er stockte, brauchte es nur wahlweise ein drohendes Knurren von Remus (der zwar permanent leise knurrte, aber auch mal die Lautstärke in die Höhe schraubte, wenn Not am Mann war) oder einen finsteren Blick von Severus (ich hatte ihn in einer von Brooms verstockten Redepausen beiläufig gefragt, ob er immer noch so gut Legilimentik beherrschte).

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Broom Werwölfe hasste und eine halbwegs panische Angst vor ihnen hatte, seit er als Erstklässler in einer Vollmondnacht ausgerückt und auf dem Schulgelände einem geifernden Ungeheuer begegnet war, das ihn auf den nächsten Baum gejagt hatte – der glücklicherweise nur einen Meter von Broom entfernt gewesen war, während der Wolf vom Verbotenen Wald aus angespurtet kam. Erst die vereinten Kräfte eines großen, schwarzen Hundes und eines nicht weniger großen Hirschs hatten den Wolf von der Jagd abbringen können. Broom war bis Sonnenaufgang mit vollen Hosen auf dem Baum hocken geblieben und hatte zu guter Letzt noch eine saftige Strafarbeit bekommen, als er auf dem Rückweg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum von Slughorn erwischt worden war – dieser hatte sich weniger wegen des Ausbleibens bei Nacht echauffiert als wegen der vollen Hosen, auch wenn Broom die Strafarbeit hauptsächlich wegen Ersterem aufgedrückt bekommen hatte.

Von dieser Nacht an hasste er Wölfe. Seine Großtante Dolores Umbridge, der er die Geschichte erzählt hatte, bestärkte ihn darin nur. Doch das eigentliche Unglück begann, als er letzten Sommer in der Winkelgasse den Lupins begegnet war. Die Familie hatte bei Florean Fortescue gesessen, und weil es so voll war, hatte Tonks, um Teddy die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, alle möglichen Dinge mit ihrem Äußeren angestellt – von der Schweineschnauze bis zu hauselfenartigen Ohren. Und für ihren Mann hatte sie auch einmal ein blondhaariges, kurviges Modell gegeben.

Broom war von ihrer Darbietung begeistert gewesen.

Und ihr Mann hatte sie angeknurrt.

Daraufhin hatte Broom sich die wildesten Theorien zusammengesponnen, was eine Frau wie Tonks bei einem Wolf wie Remus verloren hatte, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie nur bei ihm blieb, weil sie ein Kind mit ihm hatte. Und weil Mutterliebe eben Mutterliebe war. „Eine Frau, die noch alle ihre Sinne beieinander hat, wird doch niemals freiwillig mit einem Halbwesen zusammen sein! Dora wäre sicherlich schon lange mit mir auf und davon, wenn das Kind sie nicht an den Wolf binden würde!"

Dass die Lupins im Laufe des Jahres immer öfter gestritten hatten, war Broom nicht entgangen. Er hatte sich in seiner Theorie bestärkt gefunden.

Er hatte die jetzige Mondphase abgewartet und mit seinen Vorbereitungen angefangen. Den Raum der Wünsche konnte er mit seinem Fanatismus beeinflussen (Broom sah das freilich anders – er fühlte sich von Hogwarts unterstützt), Remus jagte er hinterrücks einen Fluch auf den Hals, der seine Sinne abstumpfte. Peinlich für den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste, dass er das nicht gemerkt hatte – und gut für Hermione und Severus, dass ihr Trank diese Nebenwirkung wohl doch nicht hatte. Die Wirkung des sinnbeeinflussenden Zaubers war allerdings bei Remus' Verwandlung im Nichts verpufft, was Broom nicht bedacht hatte.

Und schließlich hatte Broom Teddy entführt, mit der festen Absicht, ihn zu ... beseitigen, wie er es nannte. (Remus' Knurren wurde an dieser Stelle so laut, dass Harry ihm mit einem Silencio drohte.) Allerdings hatte Broom es nicht über sich gebracht, dem Kleinen etwas zu tun, denn er war Tonks ja so ähnlich. (Offenbar hatte der Junge das Aussehen seiner Mutter nicht ohne Grund nachgeahmt. Eine Glanzleistung für einen entführten Siebenjährigen!)

„Wenn es das Balg nicht gäbe, würde Dora sich nicht verpflichtet fühlen, bei diesem Halbwesen zu bleiben ... und dann wäre sie frei, mit mir neu anzufangen ... ich will ja gar nicht wissen, _warum_ es überhaupt dazu kam, dass die arme Frau ein Kind von einem Wolf hat", schloss Broom schließlich mit irre leuchtenden Augen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, fassungslos darüber, wie liebestoll (war das überhaupt Liebe?) jemand sein konnte, wie verblendet ... wie wahnsinnig, um ein unschuldiges Kind töten zu wollen, für eine Beziehung, die niemals bestehen würde. Auch die Unterstellung, dass Remus Tonks ...

Fassungslos waren wir wohl alle, aber Remus fing sich am schnellsten wieder. In tief gebückter Haltung machte er einen Satz auf Broom zu, wie es aussah, um zu beenden, was er vor Jahrzehnten schon begonnen hatte.

Gemeinsam mit Severus und Harry riss auch ich den Zauberstab wieder hoch, um ...

„Daddy?"

Teddys Stimme klang hoch und piepsig. Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er seinen Vater zum allerersten Mal in Wolfsgestalt sah. Und dann ging Remus gleich jemandem an die Kehle!

Remus' Reaktion hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, als sein Sohn ihn mit so verschreckter Stimme ansprach. Der riesige Werwolf zuckte zusammen, drehte erst die Ohren zur Stimme seines Sohnes hin, dann wandte er langsam den Kopf. Das tiefe, kehlige Knurren war sofort verstummt.

Teddy löste sich aus dem Klammergriff seiner Mutter und stakste auf seinen Vater zu. Dieser legte abwartend und ein bisschen ungläubig dreinschauend (sofern man dem Wolfsgesicht irgendein Mienenspiel entnehmen konnte) den Kopf schief.

Etwas mutiger geworden marschierte der Junge auf den großen, graubraunen Wolf zu und legte den Kopf ebenfalls schräg. Wir hielten alle den Atem an, als Teddy die zitternde Hand ausstreckte und sie seinem Vater an den Hals legte. Ein paar Mal streichelte er über das zottelige Fell. Dann begutachtete er seine Finger und grinste dem großen Wolf ins Gesicht. „Dad, du haarst!"

Die Anspannung fiel von mir ab. Wenn Teddy schon wieder freche Sprüche klopfen konnte, musste es ihm ja einigermaßen gut gehen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln beobachtete ich, wie Teddys Haare die Farbe von Remus' Fell annahmen.

* * *

Von da an ging alles ganz schnell. Hermione holte die zwei Auroren, welche die ganze Aufregung verpasst hatten. Pantherfield und Crowford zeigten sich verschämt deswegen, verschnürten Broom aber ordnungsgemäß und brachten ihn nach London ins Ministerium. Harry begleitete sie.

Tonks und Teddy wurden erst einmal von Poppy durchgecheckt – doch beide schienen die Aufregung ziemlich gut wegzustecken, Teddy auf jeden Fall besser als Tonks. Teddy verabschiedete sich noch von seinem Vater, der wieder im Kerker eingeschlossen wurde, wenn auch eher pro forma. Ein Werwolf hatte nun einmal nicht frei in einer Schule herumzulaufen, wenn er nicht gerade seinen Sohn retten musste.

Und Hermione, Minerva, Severus und ich verbrachten die halbe Nacht im Lehrerzimmer, besprachen abwechselnd Brooms Wahnsinn, die neue Version des Wolfsbanntrankes, die Lücke im Kollegium und die Herausforderung, die das noch bis zum Ende des Schuljahres an uns stellte. Minerva opferte nach einigen Stunden eine Flasche Single Malt, die noch aus der Pfarrgemeinde ihres Vaters stammte (so erfuhr ich einmal ein bisschen was über Minervas Herkunft ... auch sehr interessant!), und nachts um vier holte Hannah mich ab, um mich per Seit-an-Seit-Apparierens nach Hause zu bringen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich sowohl mit Minerva als auch mit Severus per Du.


	8. Epilog

_Für alle meine Leser._

* * *

Epilog

Obwohl Sommerferien waren, wimmelte es in der großen Halle nur so. Das, was eigentlich eine kleine Feier hätte werden sollen, war zu einem rauschenden Fest ausgeartet. Ich nahm an, dass das hauptsächlich daran lag, dass wir das erste Paar seit dreihundertsiebenundzwanzig Jahren waren, das im Schloss heiratete.

Wenn man mich danach fragen sollte, würde ich den Ablauf der ersten Hälfte der Hochzeitsfeier nicht mehr zusammen bekommen. Nur ein paar besondere Momente waren mir klar und deutlich in Erinnerung. Wie Hannah am Arm ihres Vaters durch die Große Halle hetzte – sie hatte es offensichtlich eilig, was unsere Gäste zu einem herzlichen Lachen brachte. Wie Hannahs Augen strahlten, als der Ministeriumszauberer uns schließlich zu Mann und Frau erklärte. Wie meine Granny Rotz und Wasser heulte, als sie mich und Hannah beim Gratulieren gleichzeitig herzte. Wie ich ein wissendes Lächeln mit Minerva tauschte, die hinter meiner Granny stand, als ich der ein Taschentuch reichte. Wie Hermione Cormac McLaggen eine scheuerte, weil er ihr wohl irgendwohin gefasst hatte, wo nur ... jemand anderes hin fassen durfte. Wie Hannah und ich gemeinsam die riesige Torte anschnitten, die die Form eines Mimbulus Mimbeltonia hatte ...

* * *

Inzwischen war später Nachmittag. Die Feiernden hatten sich über die gesamten Ländereien verteilt, Sammel- und Begegnungspunkte waren das Häppchenbuffet und die Cocktailbar (wer auch immer Lee Jordan und George Weasley die Oberaufsicht über diesen strategisch heiklen Punkt gegeben hatte – ich würde ihn finden!). In einiger Entfernung zum Hauptportal war eine Tanzfläche aufgestellt worden, wo eine magische Kapelle für flotte Musik sorgte. Hannah und ich hatten schon so viel getanzt, dass _meine Frau_ inzwischen ihre Schuhe hinter irgendeinen Busch gekickt hatte.

„Was soll ich denn leiden, wenn du es hier so bequem hast in deinen alten Latschen?", hatte sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll gesagt und dabei anerkennend über meinen neuen, hellgrauen Festumhang gestrichen. Offenbar hatte Madam Malkin mit der Wahl ein glückliches Händchen gehabt – allerdings hatten weder Hermione noch ich dran gedacht, mir auch noch Schuhe zu kaufen, also trug ich eben ein Paar ältere, die Minerva mir am Morgen noch schnell in schicke Tanzschuhe verwandelt hatte.

Nachdem wir eine Weile händchenhaltend durch die Reihen der Gäste geschlendert waren und mit den Lupins geplaudert hatten, zog Hannah mich wieder auf die Tanzfläche, als die Töne zu einem schnellen Tango erklangen.

Ich grinste, als wir Aufstellung einnahmen. Ein weiterer Muggeltanzkurs speziell zu unserem Lieblingstanz im letzten Monat in London hatte uns zu wahren Könnern gemacht – zumindest behaupteten Hannah und ich das gerne.

„Lass mich nicht los", wisperte Hannah und schenkte mir jenes Lächeln, das nur für mich reserviert war.

„Tanz, mein Schatz", antwortete ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Eigentlich war dieser Tanz unser Hochzeitstanz. Nicht der Walzer, den Pomona uns als _den Hochzeitstanz schlechthin_ beschrieb. Auch nicht der schottische Reigen, den Minerva vorhin angeführt hatte.

Der Tango gehörte uns.

Zumindest, bis ein **sinnflutartiger Regenschauer**, der aus heiterem Himmel auf uns nieder ging, uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Hastig zog ich das Cape meines Festumhangs aus und hielt es Hannah und mir über den Kopf, während wir mit den anderen in Richtung Schloss flüchteten.

Doch trotz Regen ging unsere Hochzeitsfeier unbekümmert weiter. Hagrid und Abe saßen rotzevoll in einer Ecke und sangen unanständige Lieder, wobei George und Lee dazu dirigierten.

Luna war in eine tiefsinnige Unterhaltung mit Rolf Scamander vertieft, so sehr, dass sie nicht merkte, dass Teddy Lupin sich einen ihrer exotischen Ohrringe borgte, um ihn zu untersuchen (dieser Junge verbrachte entschieden zu viel Zeit bei George Weasley!).

Minerva, Filius und meine Granny saßen zusammen und redeten über die alten Zeiten...

Es war friedvoll und harmonisch.

Plötzlich zupfte Hannah an meinem Ärmel und deutete auf das Fenster. „Sieh dir das an", meinte sie mit einem wissenden Grinsen.

Draußen im strömenden Regen spielte die magische Kapelle immer noch weiter. Und im Rhythmus eines schnellen Tangos (ich hatte mir besonders viele Tangos gewünscht) wirbelte ein Paar über die Tanzfläche.

„Ich glaube, ich werde meine Wette gewinnen", flüsterte ich meiner Frau zu und küsste sie.

ENDE


End file.
